11 : 1
by Naima Wolf
Summary: So, Mikan is stuck with 11 boys in a dorm. There is this dark secret that's lurking around them. Mikan didn't have an option but to be pulled in that deadly secret. Warning: rated T for language and violence...and romance. MikanX?
1. prologue

**11 : 1**

**By: **One Lazy Author

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, although I'd love to own Hotaru, so she could invent whatever I want. Muwahahahahaha

**Summary:** Mikan is room mating with 11 male students, due to unfortunate circumstances, in one big four-storey high house. How will she survive? Scpecially when some of the guys are so damn hot!

**A/N:** I know! You're thinking, what on earth is on with the title? I don't know! I just felt naming it with like this, weird huh? 11_ (boys) : _1 _(girl)_. Sorry guys but I am still on writer block and this story is to distract you a little (that's if it worked!) Hmm, enjoy the story.

* * *

Mikan stood in front of the four-storey house. That's the place where she'll live starting from today. She gulped slightly and couldn't move a muscle. Sure the house is one hell of a big house…let's say, maybe a mansion look-alike.

Let's put the house on the side, what bugged Mikan is that she's going to be living with eleven guys in one house. ELEVEN! All boys!

* * *

_"Miss Sakura, is it?" asked a teacher named Misaki, while reading the application of a young brunette._

_"Yes," said a small voice, which belonged to Mikan._

_"So you're a transfer from Baker Alice academy?"_

_"Yes," said Mikan again, looking at her shoes._

_Misaki looked at her, "So, what's your Alice?"_

_"Um…nullification."_

_"Hmm….that's good. However, we're really sorry, but the academy is fully occupied at the moment, especially the girls' branch. I am really sorry, but there's nothing I could do."_

_Misaki looked at Mikan with sad expression._

_Mikan's stomach lurched. She really wanted to stay in this academy, or anyone. All she wanted was to settle down. For the last three months she's been looking for an Alice academy to accept her; they're either full or she didn't meet their criteria._

_Mikan was on the verge of crying when suddenly a blond man appeared out of nowhere beside Misaki-sensei wearing a warm smile on his face. Mikan didn't know why, but she felt comfortable with this man, though he's a stranger_

_"Narumi-sensei, what brought you here?" asked Misaki._

_"I came to-" he paused when he noticed Mikan standing there, her eyes glittering. "New student?" he asked Misaki._

_"Not exactly, there's no spare rooms in the girls' branch."_

_"Hm." Narumi thought for a second and took one good look at Mikan, which smiled at him genuinely. Narumi smiled and whispered in Misaki's ear. Misaki's eyes widened and looked at Narumi as if he was crazy, and then he pulled Narumi in to one side._

_Mikan watched as the two grown ups whispered to each other. Her hope of being accepted in this school was zilch. Finally they finished murmuring; Narumi had a satisfied grin on his face while Misaki had the opposite._

_"Right then, Mikan, is it?" asked Narumi._

_"Yes."_

_"Welcome to the Alice academy."_

_"Really?!" exclaimed Mikan._

_Narumi laughed, "Yes, starting from today you're a student in this academy." _

* * *

From Narumi's information, the students stayed in a four-storey house, each house is occupied by twelve students. They have a room each, with a built bathroom inside. They share living room, kitchen, dining rooms and other stuff. Narumi advised Mikan to explore the house by herself.

Narumi nearly failed to inform her that because the girl's campus is full, luckily a group of boys' campus had a free room, so she's going to roommate with eleven boys. Mikan was utterly shocked and she forgot to ask who are the boys or how are they like.

And here she was, standing in front of the house alone; her packages and belongings were already delivered to her room. Narumi left her to face her male roommates alone, not having the slight idea how their reaction is going to be or their manners. Maybe they're nice, thought Mikan hopefully, you'll never know.

Mikan walked slowly towards the house. It was very huge and was surrounded by numerous of different gardens decorated with beautiful colourful flowers door and noticed a sign on it. It said, "Beware of the 'Onze Gatos Pretos' you better not cross the line."

Mikan blinked twice, _weird_, she thought.

She took a deep breath, pushed open the door and went in.

A flying plate crushed on the wall right an inch next to her face.

Mikan froze. Plates crushed and smashed everywhere and around her, male voices rang through the house; shouting and roaring. Mikan watched as a couple of boys chased each other throwing plates and food at each other. Some where slugging off on the couch and some were munching on what's left of the food.

Suddenly everything went dead silence.

Ten pairs of eyes were attached on the brunette.

Finally, the boys noticed the petite figure glued on the door with an astonished expression on her face.

After what seemed like hours, Mikan finally spoke. "Um…hi." No one spoke, so she continued, "My name is Sakura Mikan and I'm your new roommate, nice to meet you…all." Mikan looked around her. They just stared at her as she had two heads.

Mikan's stomach lurched and thought, _this is going to be bad…real bad._

**A/N**

Very very very short chapter (Cringes) Sorry! This chapter was only the prologue and an introduction to the story. Some of the boys are OC, but the majority are from the characters in the Anime/Manga.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Bless you all.


	2. Meeting The Housemates Part 1

**A/N**: thanks for the review everyone, I love 'em (grins like a maniac). I didn't have the chance to thank the anonymous reviewers, so thank you!

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Housemates: Part 1 **

* * *

"Are you mad?!" exclaimed Misaki-sensei. "How could you do that?"

Narumi gave Misaki an innocent look, "what did I do, Misaki-kun?"

"Don't 'Misaki-kun' me," muttered Misaki. "You know what you did."

"I thought it will be good for the boys," replied Narumi, tying his hair in to a pony tail.

Misaki's jaws dropped, "THESE BO-" he paused to lower his tone, "-these boys are the most dangerous group in the academy. How could you throw a little defensive girl in to their _den_? Do you remember what happened to their latest roommate?"

Narumi chuckled and said, "This girl is different. I know it." He smiled softly at Misaki and left the room, humming.

"Are you seeing what am seeing?"

"Sim (_yes_), I am."

"We told you all."

"There's a new roommate."

"And she's a girl."

"You didn't believe us."

"We were telling the truth."

"She's Kawai!" they both shrilled loudly. Finally, someone or rather two of the boys broke the heavy silence that fell on Mikan and the rest.

Mikan darted her eyes towards them and did a double take. The boys that spoke earlier were a spitting image of each other, so she guessed they were twins. The only difference between them is that one of them had azure eyes and dark green curls, whereas the other had emerald eyes and dark blue curls. They were both slightly wet from the water fight they just had. They smiled at her mischeively and Mikan felt unease about them.

Nearly everyone in the hall was looking at her with interest…or despite, suddenly a petite figure stood in front of her and smiled. "Mikan-Chan welcome to-" he paused, realising something, "you don't mind me calling you Mikan-Chan, do you?" he asked politely.

"No, no at all," said Mikan, smiling kindly at the boy with the glasses, who was nearly as her height. He had greenish dirty blond hair and chocolate coloured eyes. He had kind and polite features, so Mikan calmed slightly.

"Okay, Mikan-Chan, welcome to our dorm," he greeted her kindly. "My name's Tobita Yuu, you can call me Yuu."

"Nice to meet you, Yuu."

Out of nowhere, the twins appeared in front of her, which made Mikan jump in surprise. Each one of them stood on either sides of her. "His name's Anthony," said the green eyed boy, pointing at his other twin.

"And his name's Marques."

"We're twins."

"We're half Portuguese."

"And half Japanese."

"We like Kawai girls."

And then they both giggled insanely.

"Um…nice to meet you two," said Mikan smiling nervously.

The twins placed their arms around their shoulder, gave Mikan one more mischievous look and then left the hall, behind the corner.

"Do they always speak like that?" asked Mikan.

"Well, yes, most of the time, but they're nice," said Yuu, adjusting his glasses. "I am one of the boys' resident in here, and there's ten more. My Alice is illusions. The twins are one of the ten, they're Alice is 'looking in to the future'."

Mikan realised that that's the reason they knew she was coming earlier. She liked her roommates so far, although she knew only three of them-

"So they were telling the truth."

Someone cut Mikan's train of thoughts. Mikan followed the source of the voice and her eyes fell on a pair of violet ones. The guy had red locks, which looked like flames. He stood in front of her and crossed his arms, looking down at her. Mikan felt very small compared to him, he was huge, but slim. He had handsome features and a waywardness glint in his eyes.

"I wonder what Hyuuga will think." With that he left the room, and disappeared behind the corner.

"Who…who's Hyuuga?" asked Mikan tensely. She didn't like the sound of the name.

"Oh, he is the leader of our group," replied Yuu. "But Mikan-Chan, you have to stay away from him, it's for your own safety. His name is Hyuuga Natsume and he has the Alice of fire."

_Fire_! Thought Mikan anxiously.

"He doesn't like the academy at all, and he hates outsiders. He once burned a high school student, because he didn't obey him," continued Yuu.

_OH. MY. GOD._

"He doesn't like people interfering with his business and he likes to be left alone. He's aloof and spends most of the time alone. Everyone in this house respects, even people from outside. I advice you Mikan-chan, to stay away from him."

"O-ok," assured Mikan. _Okay, maybe not everyone here is nice, but some are, which is good._ Then why are her hands shaking slightly? She admits it, she's is scared of that Hyuuga guy. He sounds like a horrible person, with no heart or feelings. _I mean, burning anyone who disobeys him! That's bizarre!_ Exclaimed Mikan's mind. "So, how does he look like?" The reason Mikan asked this question, is so she could avoid him as much as possible.

"Don't worry Mikan-Chan, he's the only boy who has ruby eyes," smiled Yuu.

"That's Mouri Reo; he's one of the boys. His Alice is voice pheromones," answered Yuu. "He resembles Hyuuga a little, but he's not as cold."

"Can I go to my room?" asked Mikan, she felt very tired. She didn't know what time has for her, but she hopes it's not bad or not as bad.

"Oh, Mikan-Chan you must be tired. Let me take you to your room-"

"I'll take her," said a voice.

Mikan turned towards the voice and saw a guy who had a smirk on his face. He had short black hair and grey eyes.

"I'm going to my room anyway."

"Oh, ok. Is that alright with you Mikan-Chan?" asked Yuu concerned.

"Yes," answered Mikan, "it's ok, and thanks, Yuu."

"No problem, Mikan-Chan," smiled Yuu, "this Himukai, and his Alice is flying objects." and he left inside one of the rooms in the hall.

"Follow me," said Himukai with a smirk. He began walking and Mikan walked behind him. They then turned the corner, and Mikan saw a long corridor leading to a door. They walked towards it, and it turned out that it wasn't a door at all it was a…lift? A LIFT? Mikan was gob smacked. On top of everything in this house, there is a lift. _Oh my God, these guys are way too pampered._ The went inside the lift and then the guy pressed the button 3, and then he spoke. "Don't worry; we might go easy on you."

Mikan saw his smug face and then strutted, "w-what do you m-mean?"

"You'll see."

She didn't like that. She didn't like that at all. _Ting_, Mikan watched the lift open and they stepped out. They waked for a couple of second and Mikan noticed two doors on either side of the long corridor, facing each other. However, they passed it and then Himukai stopped in front of another two doors that was facing each other. H turned to Mikan and pointed to the door on his left.

"I'm in first floor."

Mikan looked at the door and then nodded at him. She watched him leave the floor going through another door in front of her; she followed him and then realized that it was stairs leading to the bottom.

"Wow, this house is very large," Mikan said to her self. Mikan wondered who lived on the other three doors in this floor; she secretly wished one of them is Yuu. He was such a nice and polite guy. Mikan gripped the door handle and twisted it open; she went inside and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh and then walked around the room.

The room was slightly dark, only a small light shining through the dark curtains illuminated the room and its furniture. Mikan walked towards the windows and she unfastened the curtains, letting the sun's light fill the room. Mikan smiled at the beautiful sight outside and then she turned around to examine the room. Her jaws dropped open and her eyes bulged open.

The room is such a large, luxurious, clean and incredible room. Mikan's eyes fell on the king sized bed that was covered with black shiny satin. She hopped on it and then lay back on the bed. She closed her eyes at the softness of the bed and it smelled fresh and clean. Mikan let out a sigh, lost in her world.

She didn't know someone that someone occupied this room already, in fact, he's in the bathroom. She didn't notice the water running, or it being closed. She didn't even sense someone opening the bathroom door or closing it behind him.

Remembering her luggage and packages, Mikan opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched and then stood up. She looked around her; there was table with its chair, lamp on a small table besides the door, a guy dripping water on the floor, a small couch, a-she stopped dead and then retrieved her eyes back at the 'guy-dripping-water-on-the-floor' and then her amber eyes grew large.

That guy had a towel around his waist, probably the only piece of gear he had on now. His raven black locks dripped wet on shoulders and it clutched to his head. Water trailed down his shoulders and torso. Mikan's eyes gawped at his finely defined abs, muscled arms and trails of hair that disappeared behind the towel.

After what it seemed like ages, Mikan let out a piercing cry.

A blond guy burst though the door and he looked between the wet guy and screaming brunette. "What happened?"

Mikan looked at the blonde and then exclaimed, "He's used my bathroom and now he's naked in my room!"

"Excuse me?!" snarled a voice.

Mikan turned her head to the guy that spoke with nasty repetition and then she flinched. He looked like as if he wanted to burn her on the spot…burn? Mikan inhaled sharply and she prayed it isn't what she's thinking about. Please don't let be him, please don't let be him.

"Sorry, but, this is Natsume's room," stated the blonde.

"_What_…but…he...I…" Mikan thought she's going to faint, she just burst in to a guy in his room and he was having a bath or a shower.

"_Get out_," his voice snarled again.

Mikan looked at him, his Scarlet eyes shone in hatred and disgust towards her. Red eyes?

_"Don't worry Mikan-Chan; he's the only boy who has ruby eyes."_

The blond guy dragged Mikan outside the room and closed the room after them.

She knows she's dead. The one guy she wanted to avoid in this house is the one she made an enemy of.

She might as well dig her own grave now.

_That's a nice idea._

* * *

**A/N**

Poor Mikan (evil laugh).

So, dudes and dudettes, you met six of the housemates and two of them are OCs. The next chaper you'll meet the rest of the housemates and the remaining three OCs.

It was fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it too. Bless you all and drop in some comments if you want to.


	3. Meeting The Housemates Part 2

**A/N:** _I know, I took forever. But recently my life has been hectic. I have been away, and moved houses. I, also, lost connection of internet. Damn! now I have to drag my sorry ass to the library from now on._

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Housemates: Part 2**

* * *

"_Get the hell out_," snarled the ruby eyed guy. His eyes shone in hatred and disgust towards her. So, Mikan realised that it was the fire caster her roommate was warning about.

The blond guy that burst through the door, dragged Mikan outside the room and closed the room after them. When they were out, Mikan groaned and slid to the ground, but the mysterious boy held her. _Oh God_, she thought.

"Are you ok?" said a deep voice, snapping her out of her misery.

Mikan lifted her head, then she realised how close she was to him, and his face. She blushed and steadied herself away from him.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok," he answered her. "Are you ok?" he asked again, judging by her pale face that just turned crimson.

"I'm ok…thanks."

Silence felled on them, Mikan looked up and saw him smiling sweetly at her. She blushed again and felt her heart speeding up.

"I-"

"You-"

They spoke at the same time, and the blond guy chuckled softly.

"My name is Ruka," he said. "Nogi Ruka."

"I'm Sakura Mikan."

"Oh, so you're the new roommate!" he said in surprise.

"I guess so," she muttered, mostly to her self. Mikan looked up at him and stared. He had a floppy blond hair that almost reached his shoulders; it looked like silk. Ruka had striking blue eyes which amazed Mikan. She glided her eyes down his face; he had a perfect nose and pink plump lips. Mikan snapped out of her gaze and blushed furiously. _What are you doing Mikan?!_

Just then a door opened behind them and they both jerked their head towards it. Mikan's heart momentary stopped beating when her gaze met heated ones. She backed away unconsciously and gripped Ruka's arms.

Natsume stepped out of his room and he stared at the two figures. Mikan noticed, with a silent groan, that Natsume was giving her the coldest, yet heated, glare she had ever received. She gulped silently.

"Natsume," greeted Ruka.

Natsume gave him a nod and gave Mikan the once-over look, before passing them to the lifts.

End of Flashback

Mikan sighed for the nth time, but she was interrupted by a knock on door. She turned her head to the door and walked towards it. She was face to face with a…robot? It was big, but slightly shorter than her. It looked at her with blank expression and Mikan smiled nervously. _What is this?_

"Breakfast's ready," it said in a nonchalant voice.

"…Ok."

"Do you want your food brought up here or are you going to the dining hall?"

"No thanks, I'll go downstairs." The robot left and disappeared behind the lift.

_Wow_! Thought Mikan. _They even have a Robot! What more can these guys ask for?_ Mikan gathered her hair in a pony tail and exited her room. She stopped abruptly and stared at the door facing hers. It belonged to Hyuuga Natsume. It just has to be the room facing hers. It just had to!

-

Narume was humming to himself in his room; he was sorting out some files and documents that were piled in his office. Suddenly, the door was banged open, revealing a group of student. Narume turned around and as if he was expecting it, he smiled at the new arrivals.

"Natsume-kun, nice of you to pass by!"

Natsume greeted Narume back with a stern glare. Behind him stood Reo, Himukai and another raven haired guy, all looking not too happy. Narume smiled warmly at them, he was about to say something when Natsume cut him off.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?"

"If I'm right, you're talking about you're new sweet roommate?"

Natsume gave Narume a look that might've scared any random person.

"Why is she in our dorm?" asked Himukai, crossing his arms and glaring at Narume.

"I'm sorry to say, but all the girls' dorms are full. The only dorm that is available is yours. So, now boys, could you excuse me, as you can see my office is in a state." However, the boys didn't move from their spot. Narume remained calmed and said, "boys, you don't want me to use my Alice to get you out, Do you...?"

"You see, we don't want her to interfere with our..._buisness_," spoke the red haired, namely Reo.

They began to leave, but Natsume turned his head slightly and said coolly, "If you don't, we will." Natsume smirked before he added, "I think you know what I'm talking about."

* * *

"So, no one eats here?" asked Mikan, crunching a piece of buttered toast.

"Well, not really. Sometimes, but most of them eat in their rooms," answered Yuu.

"Ok." Mikan continued munching her toast.

They finished eating and Yuu mentioned that he's attending a meeting. Mikan felt slightly lonely, being in this massive house by herself. That's if she's really by herself. She exited the dining room and walked around the place.

She examined each room on the floor, there was a study room, a huge kitchen, play room and a basement. She was impressed with the house, but not with their occupants. She went by the window and stared at the view; it was nice. Suddenly, Mikan noticed a group of boys approaching the house. She realised Natsume was one of them

She tried to retrieve from the window, but strangely she couldn't move a muscle. She wasn't able to, literally. It was like an invincible force was holding her. She tried to move again, but with no use. What the hell?!

"So it was you…" said an unfamiliar voice behind her. She couldn't turn around to see who he was.

Outside the window the group of boys had noticed her and Natsume caught her eyes. Mikan groaned inwardly, she could visibly see the hatred in her eyes.

"Why do you girls always produce this ear splitting scream," said the voice annoyingly. "You made me lose my sleep."

Mikan tried to look around, or at least move her pupils but she couldn't see the anonymous speaker.

"why did you scream? Just because you seen a naked guy," he muttered. Mikan. Suddenly Mikan was released from the invisible force and she nearly stumbled. Mikan regained her balance and whipped around and met dark blue eyes. The mysterious guy had indigo hair and he was tall, lean and handsome too. "Well, listen lady, you got to get use to seeing naked guys, since you're living here."

He stepped closer to her. Mikan tried to move back, but she couldn't. it happened again. She was not in control of her limps. She stood rooted in her place. The guy moved closer to her; he was close to her face now. She couldn't speak, she didn't know if was because of the closeness of his face or that she couldn't move at all.

It all happened so quickly. The front door of the room was opened. Group of boys entered the house. The guy pressed his lips on hers. Then he stepped away from away her. She regained control of limps but couldn't move because of the shock. She pressed a hand on her lips.

"I see you're having fun there, Andou," sneered someone from the group.

Andou smirked and said "well, she was annoyi-" he didn't have to finish his sentence, because Mikan slapped his face.

Andou looked at her in surprise; she caught him off-guard he didn't have time to react. The least he expected was for her to cry and run to her room. "How dare you-"

"No, how dare you?" yelled Mikan. "Do you think I'll let you do this to and get away with it?"

Andou stepped closer to her and it happened again. She couldn't move at all. She understood it. He was controlling her in some way. Fortunately for her, her Alice is nullification. It was her turn to smirk. She folded her arms over her chest and walked towards him.

A shocked expression flashed over his face and blinked at her stupidly.

"Think you can control me with your Alice," sneered Mikan. In a swift motion she gripped his arm and twisted it around his back and kneed his back. Andou collapsed in pain. He was again caught off-guard.

Mikan walked from him and stopped She gave Natsume a look and then walked past them.

"I like this girl," said Andou, rubbing his sore back. "I wonder how did she escaped my Alice? She's strong!

"Man, you've been taught a lesson by a girl," laughed a raven haired guy with bright green eyes.

"Shut up Kawata," he said then looked at the direction, Mikan has stormed off to. "She's interesting."

* * *

**A/N:** _Wasn't that good, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think._


	4. Bad Acquaintances

**A/N:** smiles nervously um…yeah I took TIME to update and I'm so sorry, life has been hectic around me and I still don't have internet and work is over loaded and…and…takes deep breath anyways, what's important is I UPDATED! YAAY! I hope it's worth the wait…and I LOVED the reviews, it's so sweet of you all to give some of your time to read and review my stories (sniffs) I get emotional so easy...loool.

* * *

After Mikan stormed outside, she angrily stomped on the ground like a little child. How dare he kiss her like that, as if he can play around with her like some kind of a toy! He doesn't even know her. It's not as if it was her first kiss or anything, but the nerve of him infuriated Mikan, to the point where she could've beaten the hell out of him.

The reason she came to this school, so she could settle down somewhere and study in piece and to get away from a person, she doesn't want to remember. But No, those pampered assholes have to make her life a living hell, well, with an exception of one or two.

There's no other way but to face them, she's not going to chicken out. If war is what they want, then war it is. No matter what, she's going to stay in this house. Whether they like it or not. Even if it's Hyu-

Mikan noticed a familiar figure walking down the park with a couple of girls, all looking intimate and giggly. After Mikan paid him a close look, she retreated back in shock.

_Ty_!, exclaimed Mikan in her mind. _That bastard, what is he doing here?_

It never occurred to her that she'll ever see him here out of all places. She felt the anger infuriating in her blood, almost boiling. Well to start with, Ty is her ex-boyfriend, whom she shared her first love with. They met when they were 14 and one day out of the blue he confessed to her and she agreed on being his girlfriend, because with his cute baby blue eyes, plus she had a crush on him.

Time went on and they become an ultimate couple, and as days turned weeks and months, her love to him grew with her steadily, until the day that came when she lost her virginity to him. It's not because he was nagging her, because he was, but she thought that he was the one.

Then one day, she walked in to his room towards his bedroom as a surprise visit, only to find her 'darling' boyfriend in bed a girl known as the biggest slut in school. She was so shocked she couldn't move. He was staring at her with guilt written all over his face (probably from not locking his bedroom). After a couple of moments she stormed outside feeling sick to the point where she could hurl what she had for dinner.

He even had the nerve to come after her.

**Flashback**

_Paled, Mikan ran to the front door and banged it open. Ty, running behind her, caught her wrist to face him._

_"Mikan wait, it's not what you think-"_

_"Excuse me!?" screeched Mikan. "Think I'm an idiot?"_

_"No, but..."_

_"Let go."_

_"Mikan, please..."_

_"I said, let GO."_

_Ty released her hand, but not before he said, "fine then, be a bitch."_

_"Fuck you, Ty."_

_After that, Mikan stormed outside his room._

**End of Flashback**

"Hey! You!" shouted Mikan.

Ty turned around, surprised to see Mikan. "Mikan! is that you?"

Mikan remained silent, aware that her heart was banging against her rips. He was still the same, maybe a bit taller and he was still...hot. _Mikan, what the hell are you thinking?_ He whispered something to the girls which made them giggle like bimbos and walk off. He walked towards her, grinning.

"Never thought I'll see you here. What a surprise!"

"Cut the crap!" Mikan cut him off. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you." Mikan gave him a look. He grinned and continued, "My parents moved around here, so I transferred in this academy."

"Are you following me?"

"Do you want me to?"

Mikan glared at him, "hmph, I see you're enjoying your self."

"Certainly. Why? You jealous?"

Mikan growled, "Why the hell would I be jealous of a cheating scumbag?" Mikan walked away from him, feeling all flustered and angry, when suddenly Anthony and Marques appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Mikan-chan," they greeted her together happily.

"...hi," said Mikan absent-mindedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Marques in concern.

"Why are you sad?" said Anthony.

"Is it him?" Marques pointed at the direction of Ty.

"Because we can beat the hell out of him," grinned Anthony

"Thanks guys," said Mikan gratefully. "I can take of him myself."

The twins looked sad momentarily but got to their cheer self again.

"But that's sweet of you."

They looked at Mikan and at themselves and back at Mikan again.

"What?" asked Mikan looking at them suspiciously. "What is it?"

"We came to warn you," said Anthony, he looked at Marques for assist.

"We think that you better off if you leave this academy," added Marques.

"But we don't want to," added Anthony in a rush.

"Because we like you-"

"Why," asked Mikan, "do you want me to leave?"

"Because you'll be dragged in to something dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Mikan.

"It's-ow!" cried Anthony, when marques elbowed him.

"Sorry Mikan, we can't say anymore."

"How do you know that?" ask Mikan.

They grinned at her.

_"The twins are one of the ten, they're Alice is 'looking in to the future."_

"Oh," said Mkan in realization. "But I want to know."

"Why can't we tell her, even a little bit?" Anthony asked his brother.

"We can't, its top secret."

"She'll know anyway, since she's going to be one of us."

The twins realised they went too far and glanced at Mikan, who was eyeing them.

"One of...what, exactly?"

"Ah, sorry Mikan-chan, forget everything we said."

"Yeah, well, we have to go. See you later," rushed Marques.

"Hey, guys wait..." called Mikan, but both Marques and Anthony speeded off, quarrelling.

"See, you idiot, I knew it was a bad idea to warn her," frowned Marques.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Persona is going to get pissed."

"Oh man!"

_Who the hell is persona?_ Wondered Mikan.

* * *

Narumi-sensei was adjusting the flowers in one of the vases he had in his office. Being in touch with his femininity a little too much, he had flowers in various places in his office. He wasn't surprised when, suddenly, the flowers paled and dropped dead. Narumi grinned and said, "I've been expecting you." He turned and saw a person with black out fit, his face semi-covered in a white mask and although he was smiling, he had grim look on his face.

"Narumi," greeted Persona. His voice matched his out fit, dark and mysterious. "I heard that you included a girl in my group, without even giving me the honour to let me know."

"I apologize. I never intended to offend you in anyway."

"Playing with flames gets your precious fingers to be burned," warned Persona.

"Trust me," said Narumi confidently.

They looked at each other and shortly after Persona left the office, carrying with him the deadly atmosphere that landed on Narumi's office. After a while, Narumi, let out a breath and though if he did the right thing.

* * *

Eleven boys were in the living room, they were discussing whether Mikan should stay or not.

"She seems like a sweet girl, I think we should let her stay," started Ruka.

"I top that, I like Mikan-chan," agreed Anthony, and Marques nodded.

"She's a girl, dude. We can't let her stay," stated Himukai.

"So what, you sexist pig," yelled Tsubasa, and then he grinned. "I like this girl, I want her to stay. She's great fun."

"I say no, the last thing we need is a girl here," disagreed Reo.

"Never spoke to her, so I can't say much really," supposed Fujii in boredom.

"What do you think, Natsume?" asked Ruka.

Natsume was staring out of the window, and then he said a low, firm voice, "She'll never stay here."

Silent fell on the room, everyone weighing their words properly before saying something that'll piss Natsume off, but Fujii broke the silence and said, "I have an idea."

They all looked at him, expectantly.

Fujii's hazel eyes glinted slightly while he said, "How about we put her in the 4th floor. If she survives it she'll stay, but if she doesn't then she'll have to leave."

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Ruka. "She'll get knocked out in the first blow."

Fujii tilted his head to the side, making his long dark-purple locks to sway on the side, and replied, "From what I heard, the way she knocked out Andou, I think she can take a few..."

They all sniggered.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," said Andou defensively. "I didn't expect it at all." He paused and added, "I still don't understand how she escaped my Alice."

"And plus..."

The boys looked at Fujii.

"...We get to know what her Alice is." concluded Fuji. "So...what do you say, Hyuuga?"

Natsume stood up and walked towards the door, and then he stopped. He turned his head slightly and said, "Do what ever you want."

"Hmph...That's settled then."

* * *

In her bathroom, Mikan was having a shower, thinking about what the twins had said to her earlier.

_…One of us..._

_...Dangerous…_

She wanted to know what they were on about so badly. She finished and wrapped herself with a pink towel; she walked to the mirror and wiped the steam of it, so she could check her profile. She nearly choked in her saliva when she stared at Natsume's reflection on the mirror. She whipped around to see if it was only her imagination, but sadly, she was wrong. There was Natsume, standing there, glaring at her.

_What the hell?_

"W-what the hell you doing here?" strutted Mikan, tightening the towel around her protectively. OMG what does he want? Mikan panicked mentally. Judging by the awkward situation she's in, well, she's only swathed with a towel! Did he come to rape her? Taking revenge, because she saw him with only a towel. _OH. MY GOD._

"Listen," said Natsume in a low voice, he walked towards her. Mikan only retreated back, to a wall. "If you don't want to get hurt, you better leave this dorm or better, this academy."

"What is this, is it 'let's tell Mikan to leave' day?" Mikan stared at him. "Who are you to tell me to leave?"

Natsume smirked. "Hmph, you don't listen do you?" he said with a low dangerous tone. "If you don't get out of this academy, you'll regret it."

"Look, do whatever you want, I'm not leaving." Then she continued, "I'm not scared of you."

Natsume stared at her. Hadn't she has any idea who the hell she's encountering with? Natsume Hyuuga the most dangerous guy in this academy. She has t-

"Could you leave, please?" Mikan's voice cut his thoughts. "As you can see, I'm not dressed up."

Indeed, he can see. She must've been showering. He only came in while she was putting on a towel. Her wet hair dangled across her shoulder, dripping.

"Get out," ordered Mikan impatiently.

"No."

Mikan looked at him with a startled expression. _What…is he planning…to do?_ "If you don't leave, I'll shout and accuse you of attempting rape."

"Who'll believe you?" said Natsume with a smirk.

_Good question_, thought Mikan.

Ten other boys live in this house and there is a small possibility they'll believe her over him. Who in their right mind would disbelieve Natsume Hyuuga? "Just go, ok?" Mikan was losing her patient and Natsume was doing nothing in diminishing it. "The academy won't be happy if they hear about this-"

_Bash!_

Mikan stood still, not daring to move from her spot. Natsume suddenly punched the wall, just inches next to her head. Her heart beat triple time its normal beat and her breath caught in her throat.

"Do you think this fucking academy gives a shit about anyone?!" yelled Natsume, unable to control his anger. He didn't know, but there was something about her that ticked him off. Natsume revisited his hand and winced inwardly at the slight pain in his knuckles. "You're pissing me off."

Mikan brought her hand to his chest and pushed him away. "Leave now, or I'll-"

_Whoosh!_

Mikan gasped loudly and her eyes snapped wide open. Yeah, that's what was left, for the damn towel to slip across her body and leave her bare for Natsume to see. Mikan could die from humiliation and wished the floor to open up and swallow her.

Call it a reflex, but his eyes just happened to travel down her body. He snapped his eyes back to her face when he heard her shriek loudly.

"Don't you dare look!" Mikan's eyes held his and she crossed her arms on top of her chest. At least trying to cover up what she could. She crouched down and picked up her towel, all the while trying to not allow his gaze to wonder off. She quickly wrapped the towel around her. She enfolded the towel extra tightly around her. Mikan felt like crying. "GET OUT. JUST LEAVE!"

Natsume gave her one more look before he left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N**: _Natsume…you're always be a hentai!_

_Well, I tried to make it look good._

_Leave a comment and tell me what you think._

_xXx _

_Bless._


	5. The 4th Floor

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry I took so long. I was stuck and then when I was nearly finished my effed up laptop deleted this chap. I just wanted to freakin' strangle it...anyways Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: ****The ****4****th**** Floor**

* * *

Facing the person that reflected back from the mirror before her, Mikan winced. That's how bad she looked. Her hair was tangled and messily pulled back to a low pony tail. Dark circles appeared around her eyes indicating that she never had a decent sleep last night.

She couldn't sleep a wink. How could she when her damned dorm mate that lived across her room was making her life hell.

Mikan didn't make an effort to look civilized on her first day of school. Her school uniform, which consisted of a black skirt, a crisp white shirt, a black tie and a black jumper, were barely ironed. With her terrible state and black uniform, she looked like she was attending a funeral.

Event of last night swept to her mind unwillingly. No one had ever seen her naked. Apart from her ex. But still, she barely knew Natsume, why should he see her nude. Mikan let out a low frustrated wail and leaned her forehead on the mirror, feeling the cool of glass on her skin.

A knock on the door pulled Mikan out of her thoughts and she turned around. Tired, she burbled a, "Come in."

At the door appeared the house robot. "Breakfast's ready," it said in an indifferent voice. "Do you want your food brought up here or are you going to the dining hall?"

"I'm coming down..."

Mikan darted one more look to the mirror and sighed. She then dragged herself out of her room and stood facing Natsume's room. She glared at his door forming a fist in the air, but she relaxed and walked towards the lift.

Pressing the ground floor button, she tried to lift her spirit up. At least most of boys wouldn't be in the dining room, just like Yuu said. The lift door opened. Mikan smiled slightly when the aroma of food hit her; she didn't realize how hungry she was. He didn't remember having much food since she came to this dorm.

Mikan walked out and with a halt, she stopped. She wished that the noises emerging from a certain room was actually her mind playing tricks on her. Mikan walked towards the dining room and swung the door open.

Her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

Her mouth slightly dropping open, she stared at the room. _1, 2, 3, 4...11_. All of the guys were there. Each one of them occupied one of the twelve chairs in the room, eating what was present on their plates.

"Excuse me."

Mikan stepped out of the way of robot. It was carrying multiple dishes of food and placed on the long oval table. After that the robot whirled away.

Tiredly, Mikan walked towards the empty chair and sat between two people she didn't remember meeting. On her left sat a guy with long-ish purple hair and on the other sat a guy with spiky dirty blond hair. Mikan didn't acknowledge the other dorm-mates and she grabbed the piece of the toast that was close to her.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan," greeted Yuu.

"Good morning," greeted Ruka, Anthony and Marques.

"'Morning," mumbled Mikan, but she managed to give them a small smile.

"You look gloomy."

Mikan heated glare fell on the person that seated across her, Tsubasa.

"Want me to kiss you to make you feel better?"

"Shut up," snapped Mikan.

Tsubasa chuckled.

Mikan glared at him more. She then realized that he was wearing the school uniform, too. It was similar to hers, only they wearing pants. She noticed that everyone in here including her had a star on their shirt. A star within a circle.

Mikan wasn't surprised when only Yuu was wearing the uniform neatly. The others were either missing a tie or a jumper. She looked around her and her eyes fell on Natsume, who was sitting next to Tsubasa.

He had a jumper and a tie on. However, his tie was so loose you can just pull it off his head easily and his collar was not done properly. His hair was as messy as usual and—for the first time, Mikan noticed the earring that dangled from his left ear lope.

Needless to the way he wore his uniform, Mikan had to admit. _He looks really good._ Mikan realized she was staring at him so she looked away. But her eyes caught Natsume's gaze. Mikan couldn't read his expression but she was sure she was been caught staring.

Natsume stared at her, making a particular memory flood back to Mikan's head. Mikan glared at him and averted her eyes away from him. _Damn him!_ Exclaimed Mikan in her head, _what does-_

"—That Hyuuga think himself? Barging in to my bathroom? And the others are worse than him, I feel like shooting them one by one and—what a minute? I'm not saying it out loud but wh—"

Mikan turned her head to the left and saw the spiky haired dude grinning at her.

"What is he grinning at...Oh my God! He's reading my mind..." voiced Koko, grinning widely.

"Hey! Stop reading my thoughts!" Exclaimed Mikan.

But it was too late. Mikan looked around her. Just like she expected, they were all staring at her with their mouth dropped open. Mikan didn't know what to do; whether to laugh it off or just run away.

"Shoot us one by one?" questioned Akira (Fujii), amused.

"Didn't know you had that much resentment towards us," wondered Ruka.

"Watch out guys, we got a hot-blooded female that's eager to kill us all," tittered Tsubasa, pulling snickers from the rest. He then turned to Natsume and patted him on the back. "I never knew you had it in ya, you dirty dog."

Mikan's face darkened with anger.

"So," mused Tsubasa. "Anything special you saw?"

"You bastard!" yelled Mikan with great anger. She threw a piece of half-eaten toast at him but he dodged it easily.

"Tsubasa, that's enough," said Ruka spontaneously. "You're going too far."

Mikan looked at Ruka with admiration.

"It's not like there was anything special," said Natsume, not affected with what happened and continued eating. "It was just a piece of flat board standing there. Nothing special."

Mikan never been so angry in her life. Well as far as she could remember. How dare he discuss her body with the others? Mikan stood abruptly resulting in the chair to fall back. She grabbed the nearest glass of water and glared at Natsume in threat.

Natsume placed his food down and sat back. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Mikan with an expression that said, 'Do it, if you dare.'

Mikan put the glass down and managed to regulate her breathing rate. She raised her head and pushed back her honey colored strands that escaped her messy pony-tail.

"You know what, I had enough. Want to make my life hell, go ahead. I don't give a shit anymore. Why do you want to get rid of me so badly? Is it because I'm a freakin' girl. God, just tell me, am I a disease or something, coz I didn't notice. Do whatever you want, but I assure you all; I'm not leaving this dorm. Even I am going to be a pain. In. Your. Asses."

Mikan finished her little outburst and straightened herself. "Excuse me; I have a school to go."

Without any glances at them, she walked towards the exit.

"Let's make a deal."

Mikan stopped walking and turned around. "What?" She said in a slight irritation. Mikan eyes fell on a pair of hazel ones. It belonged to the person that was seated next to her.

"We'll give you a challenge," started Akira. "If you pass it, we'll give you the respect you want and never bother you. But if you fail, you'll have to leave. And mind you, the test is quite risky."

Mikan averted her gaze away and thought of the test. She thought of accepting it, but she didn't want to leave. It took her time to find an academy so she could settle in. Then again, if she wins they'll never hassle her again, and that could make Mikan jump in joy.

She'll take her chances. And if she loses, at least she'll leave the house with dignity not because of their harassments.

"Fine. I accept it."

Akira smiled, "Meet me here. At 5:30."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

All of the housemates left the dorm together.

Mikan paused outside the door and read the sign that said, "Beware of the 'Onze Gatos Pretos' you better not cross the line." Mikan remembered reading it earlier and wondered what it meant. Luckily one of the twins appeared to be beside her and she asked him.

"Oh that," answered Marques. "It means 'eleven black cats', written in Portuguese. That's our tag. We might have to change the eleven to twelve, though." He winked at her.

Mikan smiled at him and they resumed walking. Walking in the academy grounds in a big number, they made their way to the school.

"Sakura," called a familiar voice behind her.

It was Ruka and Mikan was genuinely pleased to see him. "Hi."

"Hey," greeted Ruka back, smiling. He hesitated slightly, but he continued. "I know the other guys are jerks but they're not that bad. I'm sorry about everything."

"Oh, it's ok," lied Mikan.

"It's just that, suddenly a girl appearing in our dorm surprised us all and some of us didn't take it nicely," explained Ruka.

Mikan didn't comment.

"You know," said Ruka. "The test you agreed to is really hard and very deadly."

"Hmmhm," hummed Mikan.

"I'm serious. There's this guy who was our ex-dormmate, he went through with test and had to leave the academy with serious injuries."

"He lived, right?" asked Mikan.

"...Yeah."

Mikan shrugged. "I'll live then."

Ruka blinked. "You don't understand, you're girl and—"

"There we go again," snapped Mikan. "Back to the gender subject. Just because I am girl you think I'm not capable of anything."

"That's not what I meant…" said Ruka sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just…I'm worried about you."

Mikan softened, "Don't be. You know, you're one of the few people I like here, so don't make me regret that."

"Ok."

"Let's go to school then," announced Mikan excitedly.

Ruka smiled and obliged her. Although his smile succeeded in hiding his concern, his eyes clearly showed it.

* * *

By the time they reached the grounds of the academy, a lot of students from different classes and years gathered around. Several heads turned towards Mikan's group. A large groups of girls giggled and shrieked when they noticed them.

"Oh look! It's 'Onze Gatos Pretos'" announced a girl.

"Nastume-sama! Ruka-sama! We love yoouu!"

Mikan blinked at the sudden attention her dorm-mates received. _Wow! They're popular._

"Tsubasa-sempai, can I be your girlfriend?"

Mikan watched as Tsubasa smiled at the girls and winked at them. Instantly, they swooned at his direction and blew kisses at him. Mikan rolled her eyes and muttered, "What they see in you, I have no idea."

Tsubasa walked towards her direction and casually drabbed an arm over Mikan's shoulders and whispered to her ears, "Jealous, are we?"

Mikan wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"In your dreams."

She knocked off his arm and kept on walking. Tsubasa smirked and walked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Normally, girls would be all over me," said Tsubasa. "I don't understand why you aren't?"

Mikan suddenly stopped and faced Tsubasa unexpectantly. "Maybe I'm not like other girls." She stared at Tsubasa's eyes, making his heart skip a beat.

Tsubasa stopped rooted in his place and placed a hand over his heart. There was this weird thump that occurred right there when she looked directly at him. But Tsubasa didn't pursue the matter; he shrugged and dismissed the feeling.

"Nastume-sama!" shouted a particular girl, walking towards Natsume. "Accept this from me, please."

"Not again," groaned Tsubasa, watching the scene. "That girl never gives up."

Mikan noticed the girl that approached Natsume. She had dark green curls and clear shiny emerald eyes. The girl stretched a beautifully wrapped item towards the fire-caster. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Shoda Sumire, known for her undying love for Natsume," explained Tsubasa smirking. "Sadly Natsume doesn't share the same feeling."

Without any words, Natsume simply walked away from her.

"Natsume-sama!" whined Sumire, chasing after Natsume. "Take it!"

"I don't want it," snapped Natsume.

"Please!"

"She always gives him presents but he always declines them," said Tsubasa.

"I said I don't want it!" hissed Natsume in anger.

"Please, please, Natsume-sama!" begged Sumire. "Just take this one, please."

"But at the end he takes them but he…" continued Tsubasa.

With anger, Natsume snatched the gift item. Sumire face lit up and she clapped her hands in joy. However, her joys and happiness died away instantly. Within seconds, the pretty wrapped-up gift transformed in to ashes within Natsume's hand.

"…burns them," finished Tsubasa. His tone clearly indicating that this sort of thing happens daily.

Mikan watched the scene shockingly. Soon Sumire's eyes watered and she began sobbing. Mikan glanced at Natsume's face; she was surprised to find it plain and unaffected. How could he do this? How can he burn them so easily? Unable to control herself, she marched towards Natsume.

"Hey," she yelled. "How can you burn her gift? She obviously spent time on it and you burn it just like that?"

For the first time, the crowd noticed Mikan.

"Stay out of my business," Natsume glared at her.

"…I will…but what you did was unacceptable."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Everyone watched with curiosity the quarrel between the mysterious girl and popular fire-caster.

Natsume simpered, "well to your information, I don't give a shit about what you say, polka-dots."

"Wha…what…?" strutted Mikan. _What the hell? __Where did he get __'__polka-dots__'__ from?_

As if reading her mind, he answered, "Polka-dots panties are for kiddies, ditto."

Mikan's eyes widened. How the hell did he know that she wears polka-dots panties? She ruffled though her memories and stopped on a particular one. The bathroom scene. Her panties were on the floor that time, he must've noticed it. Mikan's face picked up a dark shade color of red.

Natsume must've known that she knew what she was talking about and smirked down at her, before swinging his bag over his shoulder and walked away. Most of the boys followed him.

"…You…you pervert!" yelled Mikan after him.

"Polka-dots panties?" asked Tsubasa, eyes twinkling. "I'd like to see them."

"Shut up!"

He chuckled and stride to Natsume's group.

_That ass-hole…that idiot!_ Cursed Mikan in her head.

After a while, Mikan calmed down and walking towards Sumire. She put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you ok?"

Without warning, Sumire slapped her hand away and she glowered at Mikan. "What is it to you?"

"Jeez, I was tryna help."

"Who are you?" asked Sumire nastily looking at Mikan up and down. She appeared to notice something and walked over to Mikan. She reached her hand towards Mikan and grabbed her tie and said, "This tie, why are you wearing it?"

Mikan blinked, "…excuse me?"

"How come you're wearing a black tie?" asked Sumire, tightening her grip on the tie.

"It's part of my uniform, isn't it?" uttered Mikan confused. She looked around her and noticed that apart from her and her dorm-mates, every student was wearing a blue tie.

"Are you dumb?" accused Sumire spitefully. "Unless you're in Natsume's dorm, you can't wear a black tie." Then she added, laughing maliciously, "which is impossible."

Mikan snatched her tie back and said heatedly. "Sorry, but I live in that dorm."

Sumire gasped along with the crowd

"Natsume's dorm is all boys and they are from the danger ability class," said Sumire. "Are you stupidly telling me that you live in an all-boys dorm?"

Mikan was getting angrier by the minute. She was about to snap but someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's not lying," informed Akira. "Surprisingly, she's our new dorm-mate."

More gasps emerged from the crowd, especially from Sumire.

"School's about to start, let's go," reminded Akira. He grabbed Mikan's arm and dragged her with her with him.

After a while, Akira let go of her arm.

"What's with the tie?" asked Mikan.

"It's just a color code for our group," replied Akira.

"Why is that?" asked Mikan curiously.

"The students in the academy are divided in to five groups. One is the Latent Type; most students at the school are in this class.

Two, is the Technical Type- Just like its name, any experiment can create an Alice level.

Three is the Somatic Type- This is based on the body of humans, animals, and other living things. An example would be the Animal Pheromone Alice.

Four and the last group is the Dangerous Ability, which is our group, is considered to be an extra type. The Alices in this category may be classified under one of the above types, but some characteristics make them dangerous to the school.."

Mikan stayed silent while she was digesting the information.

Akira continued, "All the groups apart from the dangerous type are divided to sub-groups. Their dorms are located in a particular area within the academy. Their dorms are simple compared to us. They only have two floors and they share rooms and bathrooms. Our dorm, Sakura-san, is located in the northern forest and it's more advanced and bigger."

"Why is that?" asked Mikan.

"That, I can't answer."

* * *

"Sorry I was late," Mikan apologized to her teacher. Due to Akira's long explanation about the academy she was running late

Walking, she scanned the room for an empty chair and luckily found one next to a window.

"Stop right there."

Mikan turned around and winced at her teacher's stern face.

"First day of your school and you're late?"

"Sorry," mumbled Mikan. To her bad luck, her teacher appeared to be strict and firm. "I won't do it again."

"I'll make sure you won't by giving you a detention today."

"But I was only late for five minutes," exclaimed Mikan.

"One week, then?"

"Wha—"

"Do you want to make it two?"

Mikan remained silent and resentfully walked towards the empty chair.

"Everyone, turn to page 154 in your math book and attempt the following 1 to 5. Now."

Since she was a student, she didn't have the book and since she was sitting next to the window, she automatically turned to the person seated next to her. From his body form, he was guy. He had a hood on so she couldn't see his face.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sha—"

Her words caught on her neck when he looked up. This person was the very last person she wanted to see. He was none other than her ex Ty.

"Yea?"

"Nothing," Mikan snapped quietly and looked away from him cursing under her breath.

Ty smirked and placed his elbow on his desk. "You never change, do you?"

"You're asking me?" asked Mikan sarcastically.

"Come on, it's been a year."

"It's unforgivable. You cheated on me Ty, you cheated! With who? With Miko?" exclaimed Mikan under her breath.

"Listen," said Ty defensively. "She's the one who threw herself at me. What do you expect me to do? I'm a guy after all!"

Mikan looked at him in disbelieve, "what a pathetic excuse! Any girl that throws herself at you, you bed her?"

They both stayed quiet.

Suddenly, Ty said, "I know you love me, Mikan".

Mikan froze. She didn't really know if she actually fell out of love with him or not. Her rage and anger blinded her true feelings.

"Nonsense." Mikan's voice was barely audible.

Ty smirked. "I know you do, I'm certain."

Mikan turned her face away from him.

"I still do."

Mikan looked at his face with shocked expression.

"I still love you Mikan and I want you back," confessed Ty. "I know what I did was wrong and I regret it every day of my life since. I miss you so much."

The last sentence caused Mikan's heart to thump. She eyed him closely. His face showed so much sincerity she could actually believe him. What if she believed him, what if they went to how they were? Will she regret it, or what? Suddenly her memory visited the day he cheated on her. She was…so heart-broken. She could never describe the pain of finding her beloved in bed with another.

Mikan grinned.

Her sudden grin caused Ty to blink.

"Listen," said Mikan in a low voice. "Once a cheater…always a cheater."

Ty glared at her. But it was only for a couple of seconds. He smiled. "I know you'll come back to me."

"Quiet, over there," interrupted the teacher. "Miss Sakura, why aren't you following my instructions?"

"I don't have a book, sensei," replied Mikan, still distracted by the conversation she had with Ty.

Her math teacher let out a breath and addressed Ty, "Mr. Kyoko, would you please share your book with Miss Sakura."

In response, Ty stood up, swung his bag over his shoulder and threw the math book at Mikan's desk. Without a word, he walked towards the door.

"Mr. Kyoko, where do you think you're going in the middle of the class?"

"Out," came Ty short reply.

* * *

Mikan ran her away towards her dorm; because of detention she was late for the meeting with Akira. The detention was not that bad, if anything, she really enjoyed it. Mikan really needed some time alone with herself. Everything in her life was spinning around and Mikan felt like she was in for a lot of hardships.

She reached the forest and sprinted her way across. When Mikan reached the dorm, she burst in there and came face to face with Akira.

When he saw her, he smiled. "Glad you came. I thought you made a runner."

"I had…detention," panted Mikan.

Akira raised an eyebrow and his smiled widened, "Detention? First day on your school and you scored a detention, Impressive."

Mikan thought of a witty reply to give but she just shrugged. "So, where do we have to go? School?"

"No. It's here."

"…Huh? Here where?"

Akira gave Mikan a lopsided smile. "Follow me."

Mikan did so. They both went to the lift. Akira pressed the fourth floor button. In the back of her mind, she knew there was a fourth floor, but she barely acknowledged it. She wondered why there will be an additional floor if it's not going to be used.

When the lift doors opened, Mikan quickly registered that this floor was different from the other floors. Three different doors were facing the direction of the lift. She watched Akira as he walked towards the last door on their right. He then beckoned her to follow him and she did so.

"This is it," said Akira. "It's behind this door. When you get in, this door will be automatically locked. You'll have to do something in there in order to get open it. Once you open it, you pass the test."

"Right."

"Good luck," smiled Akira. "You'll need it."

He left, leaving Mikan in dread. From the tone of his voice it didn't sound good. Mikan took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle and pushed it open. The room was dark so she spread the door open, so the light from the hall could radiate the room.

Mikan walked into the room and let out a yelp when the door suddenly slammed shut behind her. The room was pitch-black and it was impossible for Mikan to see anything so she felt her way towards the door and found it locked. Panic rose inside her as her heartbeats quickened. If one thing she really hated, is dark places.

With a snap, the lights were switched on. Mikan whipped around, only to find herself facing a figure which stood a couple of feet away from her. He had a black mask on which had two slits showing his fierce black eyes. The rest of his clothes were dark.

"Who…are you?" hesitated Mikan, pressing herself on the door.

He didn't reply.

But he sure did move.

Fear bubbled inside Mikan when the mysterious figure started moving towards her. For the first time, Mikan noticed that it had a stock whip. The figure raised it's arm and struck Mikan with the whip.

Mikan let out a cry and flinched at the pain that shot through her.

_What the hell?!_

The guy raised his head again and attempted to strike Mikan again but she moved away in time.

"Why are you doing this?!" yelled Mikan, not understanding what's happening.

He remained silent.

But he stopped.

Mikan relaxed slightly, but he pulled an object from his pocket. Mikan sucked in breath when she saw the collections of knife in his hand.

Mikan ran towards the direction of the door and banged on it. "Help, someone help me!"

Mikan gasped when a knife was struck right by the side of her head. She turned around slowly only to find other knives awaiting her. The figure pulled another knife by the tip and aimed at Mikan. Wide-eyed, Mikan ran around as the strings of knives were charged towards her.

Unfortunately, one of the knives caught Mikan by the thighs. Mikan stumbled on the floor and clutched her injured leg. She raised the hem of her skirt and gasped at the sight. Mikan trembled in pain and fear. What on earth is goin—?

Mikan was startled when the guy grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. Tightening his grip on her, the figure raised her in the air.

Gasping for breath, Mikan kicked him in attempt to break free from him. Her pupils diluted when she watch the man pull a knife and darting it close to her face. Slowly, he ran the tip of the knife across her cheek.

Mikan let out an ear piercing scream.

_Did they send me here to die?!_

* * *

**A/N**

Let alone pass the test, will Mikan maintain her life?!

Hm. I don't know what to do with the pairing anymore, there are quite a few people who are interested in Mikan…wink

When I started this story I was only looking at the humorous side. You know, just writing about her misfortune with the boys. But, I decided to include actions and drama. There will be a lot of dealing with the AAO. I love watching action films, but I'm not really good at writing one. So this is my first attempt to write an action fic, so bear with me. I have a lot of ideas and stuff for this fic. I promise you I'll try to make it interesting.

…And update faster…

Tell me what you think of this chap.

And don't forget to attempt teh poll in my profile.

Bless!


	6. Black Cat 12

**A/N**

Heyy! Sorry for the long wait! Well part of it was because of college work and the other part was because I'm lazy. Sigh.

I knew most of you didn't like the fact that our heroin lost her virginity to other than Natsume. I was just sick by the whole first kiss, first guy thing. I wanted it to be different. And why does Natsume get to be the experienced one all the time. It's not fair!

And for Tsubasa, I don't really know why I made him a player. lool, it seems fun!

The dorm-mates are: Natsume, Ruka Reo, Anthony, Marques, Yuu, Akira, Kaede, Himukai, Tsubasa, Koko and Mikan. They all fall between the ages 16 – 18.

I'm going to write something about the characters and the story in my Bio soon.

**Chapter 5: Black Cat 12**

* * *

With a violent jolt, Mikan awakened from her slumber. She sat up panting heavily and was hit by a powerful nausea. She felt really dizzy and her vision was slightly blurred. Mikan leaned back on the comfortable bed and closed her eyes, groaning loudly. Suddenly, Mikan remembered something and she sat up again. She threw the blanket way from her and examined her thigh.

To her relief there was nothing there, no gash or a mark. So, it was a dream. Mikan chuckled in disbelieve. It felt so real. She even ran a hand on her cheek to confirm that it was only a dream. Nothing.

What a horrible nightmare.

Mikan blinked twice.

This was not her room. She looked around her closely. The room was too plain, only occupying a bed and a small cupboard. After a while Mikan realized she was in an infirmary's room.

Mikan panicked slightly. She didn't remember going to a hospital. She actually didn't remember anything. Mikan gulped and got out of the bed. Suddenly, she lost her balance and stumbled on the floor. She furrowed her eye-brows and stared at her legs. They seem numb and too relaxed.

Mikan gasped, thinking that she lost the control of her limps. She moved her toes around and was happy that she could. She stood up supporting herself with the bed post and managed to stand but her legs were shaking so violently.

For ten minutes, Mikan did a quick exercise on her puny legs and at the end they were able to carry her and walk but with difficulty.

For the first time she realized she was wearing a hospital gown. Mikan's confusion grew as she left the room. Her surrounding was scarily quiet. She wondered around until she heard a sound. It was coming from a room right across the hall.

She was about to go in, but what she heard stopped her in her tracks.

"…So, when do you say she's going to wake up?"

That voice was too familiar, but Mikan couldn't figure out whom it belonged to.

"We don't know exactly, but it looks like she went in to some form of a coma," said another voice. A doctor, guessed Mikan. "We are not able to clarify her condition or what caused the coma. We are not sure if she's going to wake up."

"…But…Miss Sakura has been in that condition for three days now."

_It's me they're talking about! _Concluded Mikan in shock. _I've been in coma for three days?_

Mikan felt her breath quicken and her heart beat increased twice its beat. Mikan thought hard of what really happened. But that only made the pain in her head worsen. Mikan hissed in pain and massaged her scalp.

In her hospital gown, she ran away as fast as she could. Not knowing where her weak limps will take her, she sprinted away without looking back. She was so glad when the fresh air hit her nostril. In exhaust, she collapsed on the ground, breathing in as much air as she could. She felt so weak. The days of lying down with no movement explained why she was so week and barely can run.

With intricacy, Mikan stood up and resumed running. She reached the forest and stopped for a rest. Mikan leaned against the tree and breathed with difficulty. She felt something was squeezing her lungs making her impossibly to breath. The headache that was traumatizing her head was worse. Mikan felt like her head was splitting to two.

Slowly, she made her way towards her dorm. Right now, all she needed was to lie down on her bed and curl up under her duvet. She felt really cold. Her spirit was lifted up when her eyes fell on the familiar dorm. Blinded to the way the dorm looked, Mikan walked towards the entrance.

Mikan was about to open the door when it was suddenly yanked open. A blond person stood in front of her. Although her vision was blurred she knew it was Ruka.

"…Mi…Mikan!" Ruka was so shocked to see her that he didn't realize he called her by her first name.

"What's…going…on?" asked Mikan in between breaths.

Without control, Mikan released the tears that were threatening to fall since the minute she heard about the news. She placed her hands on her face and sobbed.

"What happened…to…me…?" She looked at Ruka with teary eyes.

"Mi—Sakura, why are you here?" asked Ruka in concern, he placed his arm around her shoulder and walked her inside. "The twins said you were coming but I didn't believe them, but aren't you supposed to be in hospital?"

"I'm cold…"

A blush appeared on Ruka's pale cheek as he took in her half-naked form. "Just a minute."

After two minutes, Ruka appeared with a thick blanket and wrapped it around Mikan. Mikan pulled the blanket around her closely and felt that her shivering was going down. Placing his arm around her back he guided her to the living room.

Mikan was slightly un-ease when she noticed that all the guys were at the living room. Ten pairs of surprised eyes stared at her.

"Mikan-chan…" Yuu broke the silence and walked towards her. "Are you alright?"

Mikan didn't answer. She quietly sat down on empty space on the couch, between Ruka and Anthony.

"I don't understand what's going on," came Mikan's shaky response.

"What happened in the 4th floor?" asked Akira.

Akira's statement caused Mikan to stare at him. "…what?"

"The test you were doing, what happened?" asked Akira.

"…test…" hesitated Mikan.

"Yes, the test…fourth floor?" snapped Akira.

"Fujii!" scowled Ruka, giving Akira a look.

"…oh..." remembered Mikan.

The test on the 4th floor. So it was real. It wasn't a nightmare after all.

"So…" pursued Akira.

"I don't know," answered Mikan.

Akira looked at her closely. "What's your Alice?"

Every pair of eyes in the room fell on Mikan.

After a while Mikan answered, "Nullification."

"That can't be." Yuu broke the silence that fell on the boys. "Mikan-chan, are you sure your Alice is nullification?"

"Yes."

Natsume who was sitting at the back of the room glanced at Koko meaningfully.

"She's telling the truth," answered Koko.

"Nullification," said Reo. "Nullifies other Alices."

He walked around the room. "That don't explain what happened," he continued.

"Yeah," agreed the others.

"What happened?" Mikan's questioned caused several heads to turn her direction in surprise. Somehow, Mikan wasn't sure she's going to like the answer she'll get.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Akira ridiculously.

"No," hesitated Mikan.

"Anything at all?"

"Well, I only remember when I went to that room in the 4th floor and was attacked by that…thing. And the next minute I remember waking up at the hospital. Three days later." Mikan couldn't believe her own words. How did that happen? Suddenly Mikan remembered something and glared at Akira.

"And by the way, how can you send me to that room? I could've died!"

"No you wouldn't have."

"How?" demanded Mikan.

"It's all an illusion."

Mikan was taken aback by Akira's words. "But…I felt the pain."

Akira shrugged, looking away. "Yeah, well, Yuu's an expert in these situations."

With pained expression, Mikan looked at Yuu, who looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Mikan-chan," He Yuu, awkwardly adjusting his glasses on his face. "They forced me to do it."

Regardless to Yuu's explanation, Mikan felt her heart tightened. The first person she trusted in this dorm did that to her, what would the others do? Mikan felt sudden chills running through her, so in reflex she pulled the blanket around her body.

"So…" began Akira. "You don't remember anything?"

"Yes," repeated Mikan, irritated.

Suddenly Akira stood up and walked towards Mikan in swift motion. He grasped her wrist and pulled her with him towards the door. Mikan struggled slightly, but she couldn't shake off Akira's firm grip. He was too strong for her.

They reached outside the dorm.

"What? What do you want from me?" claimed Mikan.

"Since your Alice is nullification," said Akira.

"What?!" snapped Mikan, withdrawing her hand.

"Care to explain this?" asked Akira, pointing upwards, towards the dorm.

Confused, Mikan followed his pointer.

To say that Mikan was shocked was an underestimate.

Her eyes, large and round, were glued to the top of the dorm. The sight was shocking and terrifying at the same time. To be exact, the top of her dorm was completely blown apart. As if a bomb was planted there and left for it to explode. It looked horrible.

"Wh-what happened there?" asked Mikan, unable to divert her eyes from the top of the dorm.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that same question?"

Finally, Mikan whipped her eyes back to Akira. He was looking at her suspiciously.

Appalled, Mikan staggered, "You think…I-I did that?"

"It happened while you were doing that test, so naturally, it should be you."

Angry and Confused, Mikan didn't know what to do or say. As far as she can remember she definitely didn't blow the place apart. For heaven's sake! How could she? Well, for one she never had a bomb and…

Then again, she blackened out when she was attacked, and was in coma for three days. What exactly happened during that time?

Mikan felt her own head was going to explode. Too many unexpected things were happening at once.

"I'm…I'm going to my room," announced Mikan, rubbing her temple. She walked towards the dorm.

"And by the way," called Akira.

_What now!_ Thought Mikan in great frustration. She turned around to face Akira. He wasn't smiling.

"About the test," said Akira.

Mikan listened in dread.

"You failed."

Mikan didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She simply doesn't have the energy to think or feel anything anymore. All she needs was to lie down.

"So that's means I have to leave?" said Mikan.

It was more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, tonight."

* * *

Blinking to an empty space, Mikan laid on her bed lifeless. She took a break from packing the bag she unloaded a couple of days ago. She's going to leave. Not that she's that sad about it. Since she entered that house has been pouring on her like rain.

She heard a knock on her door.

Mikan mumbled a "come in".

The door opened and a blond guy appeared behind it. Mikan didn't raise her to check who was dropping on her, instead she drabbed an arm over her eyes.

"Mikan-chan?"

Suddenly, Mikan sat up and stared at the person in her room. He had the same voice as the guy back in the infirmity. He had blue eyes and a long blond hair. Suddenly it hit her. It was that teacher who got in the academy when she came here.

"How are you, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan sighed, "I'm fine. Who are you?"

He smiled, "My name's is Narumi-sensei, I teach in this academy." He paused. "I heard that you ran away from the infirmity."

"Yeah, I did."

"When you woke up, did you feel anything?"

"Just a headache."

"Ok."

"Why was I in coma for days?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Mikan-chan, I don't know," said Narumi-sensei, shaking his head no. "No one knows."

Mikan stood up and walked towards her bags.

"I see you're packing," commented Mr. Narumi.

"Yeah," said Mikan halfheartedly.

"Why is that?"

"I lost to a deal, I gotta leave." Mikan finally stopped packing and zipped her bags close. "But thanks anyway, for getting me in this academy."

"No problem. Mikan-chan, I—"

_Knock knock_.

Both Mikan and Narumi's eyes fell on the door, where Yuu stood, looking embarrassed.

"Um…sorry for interrupting, but Mikan-chan, someone wants to speak to you."

"Who?" asked Mikan curious.

"He's the person in charge of this dorm."

"Well, I should be leaving now," announced Narumi. "I'm sorry that you have to leave us, Mikan-chan. Bye."

Then he left.

Mikan left her room and headed downstairs with Yuu. In the living room, most of the housemates were present apart from Natsume. They were all staring at her. Yuu motioned her to go to a certain room.

When Mikan entered the room, her dorm-mates started talking.

"What could he possibly want from her?" asked Reo, more to himself than to others.

"I don't know," replied Yuu.

Anthony turned to his brother Marques. "Do you think it's because of what we blurted to Mikan?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

Suddenly, the dorm-mates heard shouts emerging from the closed room.

"WHAT?" yelled Mikan.

"_What?_" raged Natsume.

"I don't normally repeat my words," hissed Persona, narrowing his eyes. He turned to Mikan. "You are going to be a part of secret organization called 'Black Cat'. They are a group of members sent to missions."

Mikan stared at him shockingly. "No thanks; I'd rather leave than join this…this organization."

Persona smirked, "You're going to be part of whether you like it or not."

"You can't make me."

Persona walked slowly towards Mikan and whispered in her ears. Persona pulled back, leaving Mikan wide eyed. Persona smirk widened.

"Ok, I agree."

"Excuse me!" snapped Natsume. "I don't know what's happening here, but you can't let this girl be part of it."

"And why is that, Hyuuga?" asked Persona in mock-surprised.

Natsume let out a heated breath. "She's a girl as well as feeble, She'll ruin everything."

"Hey!" said Mikan defensively.

"Now, now, Mr. Hyuuga, are you forgetting who's suppose to have the last word here."

Natsume snapped his mouth shut and gritted his teeth.

"I know she's not ready, that's why I an assigning her to you, since you the most powerful in here. She's your property—"

"Why him?" Mikan cut him off.

"—do whatever you want to her. I want her perfect."

Natsume remained silent.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Person, smiling evilly. "And you," He faced Mikan. "You're the last 12th and last black cat."

Mikan blinked.

Persona calmly left the room, leaving a deadly silence hanging over Mikan and Natsume.

"Well, it couldn't be bad, could it?" Mikan giggled nervously.

"Listen, polka-dots," said Natsume, crossing his arms over his chest. "From Monday to Friday, you better be downstairs by 5 am. If you're late I'll update the missing hours in weekends. And put sweats on."

With that, Natsume simply turned away from her and headed for the door.

Mikan chuckled in disbelieve, "you've got to be kidding me."

Natsume , slowly, turned towards her.

Glaring coldly, he said, "Do I look like I kid around?"

_What did I get myself into?_

* * *

**A/N**

I know, it was short. I'm so sorry

So how was it, tell me what you think.

And by the way, my friend, **My hopeless Romantic**is organizing a **Reader's Choice Awards for 2007/2008 **forum. So start voting for your favorite authors and stories. Don't forget me! lol.

Anyways, have a nice day and don't forget to drop a comment about this chap. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions but the answers will slowly reveal themselves through the upcoming chapters, so be patient!

Bless

-OLA


	7. Author's Notes

I can't do it anymore. I've been thinking about how this story is going to progress. I just can't think of any. I'm not much of a planner myself. I just write whatever comes to my head and now my head is blank. I'm thinking of deleting it because, seriously, I can't continue with it. And I don't have time to write, everything here is cramming up and it's getting so hard. I will be deleting this story in two days, so enjoy it till it last. And no, I don't want anyone to continue it. Just leave it as it is. I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything. Life's a bitch anyway.

Please don't be a _bitch_. It's _my_ story and _my_ choice. Sorry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**APRIL FOOL!!**

Haha. Fooled you. Lalalalalala. Buwahahahahahhahahahah. Well, it's 23:22 here, so its still APRIL FOOL YOU FOOLS!

That fees better. I've been fooled a lot f times today and an author has fooled me too, so, I thought it'll be funny if I do it too. I don't know if anyone in did it already. And if I didn't fool you then...then...whatever...I tried...

Couldn't resist the fun!!

Anyways, are you mad?! Of course I'm continuing with it. I love this story. You shall get the update this weekend. Sat the 12 or Sun the 13 of July 2008. Sorry for the lond wait, I'll make it super long for the lond wait. :)

Bless.

--OLA

THERE IS A PROBLEM, I CAN'T SEEM TO UPLOAD THE CHAP TO DOCUMENTS. OH GOD!! THE CHAP IS ALL READY, WHY IS IT

NOT UPLOADING?? IS IT ME OR IS THIS HAPPENING WITH EVERYONE? WAILS AND CRYS THAT'S NOT FAIR!!JUST WHEN I FINISHED THE CHAP!!


	8. It could only get worse

**Chapter 6: It Could Only Get Worse**

It was Friday morning and Mikan was getting ready for school, but her mind was occupied somewhere else. With strange events and disasters raining on her, she didn't know if her life's going to get any better. One thing she didn't understand was the 4th floor incident; what really happened there was beyond her knowledge. Then again, Akira said it was her fault the top of their building was blown off. I mean, how she did it. She certainly didn't have the powers to do it.

All she wanted was to be a normal high schooler, and now...she's involved with some secret organisation called 'Black Cat' and she had no slight idea of what it's about. They could be a 'mafia' for all she knows. Mikan sighed. She didn't know what this year held for her, but she dreaded it.

Absent-minded, Mikan grabbed her school bag from the wrong end and resulted her bags content to scatter on the floor. Mikan moaned, and then seized her stuff and located them back to her bag. A book caught Mikan's eyes. A math book. Yeah, it was the one Ty lent to her one her first day of school.

And that's another problem for her to deal with. After a year of trying to forget about him, it turns out he goes to the same school as her. Apparently he still have...feelings for her.

"_I still love you Mikan and__ I want you back." _

"_I know what I did was wrong and I regret it every day of my life since. I miss you so much."_

Mikan was in daze for a few seconds, but she shook the thoughts out of her mind. He's definitely lying to her and trying to get close to her, so he could break her heart again. Mikan smiled bitterly at the distant memory that was recoiling in her head. If she could just wipe that piece of memory from her head, maybe she would feel slightly better.

Mikan glanced at the clock and knew she was going to be seriously late if she didn't make her way there. Earlier this morning, the robot knocked to her door to inform her about breakfast, she said she was coming down, but decided aginst it later. Frankly, she didn't have an appetite for food and maybe a small part of the reason was because she didn't want to face any of her dorm-mates.

Mikan placed the final items in her bag and headed for the door. Not bothering to check her image for one last check, she left her room. Walking towards the lift, a door was swung open on her side. The first thing Mikan noticed was the messy blond locks. The rest of the body appeared.

"Oh," said Ruka surprised. "Sakura-chan, good morning."

"Good morning," replied Mikan back, giggling at Ruka's unruly head.

Ruka smiled shyly. "Don't mind my hair," he joked, trying to straight down his hair, which appeared to be a difficult task. "I woke up late and now I'm running late."

"I thought I was the only one," smiled Mikan, but her smile seemed distant.

Ruka stayed still and looked at Mikan with concerned eyes. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

Mikan was oblivious to Ruka's words; she seemed to be in her on world.

"Sakura-chan," called Ruka, a little louder, making Mikan snap back to reality. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, definitely!" answered Mikan in a little too cheerful voice. "Why wouldn't I be?" she faked a laugh.

Ruka blinked.

"At this rate, I think we're going to be late," announced Mikan, walking towards the lift. Her head was bending down she didn't look where she was going.

"Be careful-" warned Ruka.

But it was too late; Mikan raised her head, only to come face to face with a wall. The impact of the bump was too much it made Mikan loose her balance and fall on the floor. Hands on her forehead, Mikan stifled a cry. It hurt too much.

Ruka rushed to her and helped her on her feet. "Are you ok?"

Mikan felt really embarrassed; making a fool out of herself in front of Ruka. Ruka removed her hand away from her face and examined her bruise. Mikan opened her eyes just to find Ruka's face close to hers. Too close. She blushed furiously.

"It's nothing serious, you just need a blaster," concluded Ruka, still examining.

His breath tickled her face. It smelled like mint. Mikan realized she was staring at him. _What's wrong with me?_ Panicked Mikan in her head. Heart beating fast, she freed herself from Ruka and smiled nervously at him.

"Um...it's alright; we're going to be late for school."

With that, Mikan fled away towards the stairs and left Ruka standing on the hall confused. _What an idiot,_ she cursed herself. _Get a grip on yourself._

"Ow..." muttered Mikan, massaging her forehead.

Things could only get worse.

* * *

Fourth lesson had finished and it was lunch break. Mikan planned to return the maths book to Ty but he was nowhere to be found. She thought he was skipping class, well, that's what he used to do back in middle school.

One thing Mikan noticed were students staring at her wherever she went and after she leaves their silence break in to a whispers and mutters, and it didn't take Mikan great effort to know that their subject of conversation was her. Mikan knew she had to deal with this sooner or later. Being one girl who lives with 11 boys in dorm was bound to raise some suspicious with other students.

Mikan tried to ignore them and head towards the dining room. She got her set of food and tried to look for a table. It was hard to find one, almost every table she can she was occupied with students. Mikan sighed and walked around. Her eyes fell on her dorm-mate's table; nearly all of them were present.

Mikan went against the idea of sitting next to them. She continued screening the hall and finally she found an empty table. It wasn't completely empty in fact there was a raven haired girl sitting, eating her lunch by herself. Mikan smiled and walked towards the table.

"Hi," greeted Mikan cheerfully.

"..."

"Can I sit here?"

"..."

"Ok, then."

Mikan didn't know what to do, but she sat on the table. Well, she didn't say no. The mysterious girl had her head bent staring at what looked like a calculator and she was pressing its buttons with speed. Her lunch tray was nearly empty. Mikan shrugged and began unwrapping her sandwich. Then, her eyes caught Tsubasa's smirk which was aimed at her. Mikan glared at him and muttered, "Idiot."

Soon after the raven haired girl raised her head and glared at Mikan. Mikan was taken aback by the girl's heated violet eyes.

"No, no, no. It wasn't addressed to you," assured Mikan nervously. "It was my stupid dorm-mate."

The girl turned her head and saw Tsubasa waving at Mikan. The girl turned her head back to Mikan and said.

"So you're the girl who lives in the dangerous ability department," stated the girl.

"Yeah, unfortunately," said Mikan, taking a bite from her sandwich.

The girl was surprised, "what, you don't like living there?"

"Are you kidding?" said Mikan in distaste. "No way, I hate them. Well, most of them."

The girl was really surprised and is taken an interest on Mikan. "Most girls would die to be in your place."

"Ha, well they're mistaken," said Mikan, reaching for her drink.

"Too bad, I thought things were going to heat up in there." She looked at Mikan and asked. "Thought you exceeded the threesome. Maybe going to five-some or more, huh?"

Mikan choked on her drink. After she recovered from coughing and wheezing, she said a little too audible. "What? There's no threesome or whatsoever. I am not having sex with any of them!"

Silence swallowed the lunnch hall and Mikan looked around her. They were staring at her; there was no mistake that they had heard her.

"Well, don't think the others will believe you, though," said the girl. "I'm Imai Hotaru, nice to meet you."

With that, Hotaru left the table and with the table she left Mikan to endure the problem she had put her in.

* * *

It was towards the end of lunchtime. Mikan was seated on bench away from everyone. _God, am I gonna live my high school life like this? Why does it have to be me, all I want is a peaceful life? What do I do to have that?_

"Hello."

A voice broke Mikan's train of thoughts; it belonged to a girl with long pink hair.

"Are you Sakura Mikan?" she asked happily.

"Yes."

"Jinno-sensei asked me to get you."

Mikan groaned inwardly. She knew it was something to do with her detention, she missed three days. Mikan got up and followed the girl. She ended up far away from school.

"Hey, isn't the school this wa-"

Mikan had to stop because she was pushed from behind, making her lose balance and fall on the ground.

"What the hell?" shouted Mikan.

Soon after, a couple of girls circled around Mikan. Mikan only recognized one of them. Sumire, the girl that Natsume rejected that day. What the hell did she want from her? Mikan tried to stand up but she was again, pushed to the ground. Mikan became angry.

"What is your problem?" yelled Mikan.

"Listen, slut," spat Sumire. "What's your relationship with Natsume's group?"

Mikan blinked. Did she just call her a slut?

Swiftly, Mikan stood up not giving a chance for girls to push her down, she charged at Sumire but was pulled back by her hair. Mikan let out a cry. Soon, she was held captive by two girls. Mikan tried to free herself but they were slightly stronger than her.

"I'm going to ask again," said Sumire in a mock sweet voice. "What's your relationship with Natsume's group?"

"What is it to you, permy?" glared Mikan.

Sumire gasped and then she made a move to slap Mikan, but stopped because she was hit by a ball. Sumire rubbed the back of her head and turned around to be greeted by another ball which was aimed at her. Sumire screamed from the pain, making all the girls rush to her and freeing Mikan. Mikan get away from them and glanced at her saviour.

It was Hotaru.

Sumire noticed her too. Cursing loudly, Sumire walked away from the scene sending glares towards Hotaru's direction. "You'll pay Imai!"

She turned towards Mikan. "And you. I'm not done with you."

Then she walked away with her group of girls behind her.

Mikan stood up and dusted herself off, as Hotaru walked towards her. "Oh, thank you so much," thanked Mikan. "I don't really know how to repay you?"

"Then pay me," answered Hotaru.

Mikan plinked. "Huh?"

"You said you didn't know how to repay me, simple, you'll have to pay me. 100 rabbits, no less. And if you don't want to pay me now, then you can pay later. With interest," Hotaru smiled evilly, money sign shining in her eyes.

Mikan simply just stared.

* * *

"Fumii?"

"Yes."

"Inyusha?"

"Yes."

"Kyoko?"

"…"

"Kyoko Ty?" said Narumi-sensei a little louder; he looked up from his register book and glanced at Ty's empty chair. He frowned. "This been the second day." He looked around the students and said, "Do any of you know what happened to Kyoko?"

The confused looks from the other students answered their teacher's. Sensei shook his head and continued with the name calling. After he finished with the registration, he began teaching his students a lesson.

Twenty minutes through the lesson, the door of their classroom banged open, revealing a raven haired hunk.

"Look, it's Natsume!" squealed a girl.

"Oh, my God! What is he doing here?" said another.

Natsume scanned the room with his scarlet orbs, making every girl he glances at screech in delight.

Mikan realized he's looking for someone. Then their eyes met. They stared at each other for three seconds, before Natsume walked up to her. That was before he threw a note at the blonde teacher. Mikan realized she was the person he was looking for. What the hell did he want from her?

Natsume stood beside her and then without warning he began shoving her books and equipment back to her school bag.

"Wh…what are you doing?" asked Mikan, who was pretty confused at his actions.

"You're coming with me, polka-dots."

Mikan blushed and muttered, "D-don't call me that," she flustered. "I have a name!"

Natsume merely glanced at her, before rolling his eyes. "I have no time for your nonsense." He pushed her chair back. "Get up, we have to go."

"Where are we going?"

All this was happening under the eyes of nearly twenty students, all really trying to figure out what was happening. What is Natsume to do with the newbie?

"What?" questioned a girl. "Is Natsume-sama dating her?"

"No way, she's way out of his league," answered another.

"Ah! Isn't she the girl who lives in Natsume-sama's dorm?"

"What?" said a stunned girl. "This girl lives in an all boys' dorm?"

Natsume was getting impatient by the second. If she didn't move her butt in five seconds, he'll take matters in his own hands. Mikan stared at Natsume stubbornly. She wanted to know what was the reason he was snatching her off her lesson. Natsume let out a heated breath and then grabbed Mikan with her upper arm.

Mikan let out a yelp as Natsume dragged her out of the class. She tried to pull her arm free, but he was too strong for her. She glanced at her teacher with a bleading look, but he merely shrugged at her and waved the note at her.

"Hey, Hyuuga?" called Mikan, but she doubted he was going to listen to her. "Let me go, I can walk by myself."

Just as she expected, he didn't. When they reached outside the academy, Natsume finally let her go. Mikan pouted as she rubbed her arm. Natsume walked forward, expecting Mikan to follow him shortly. When he turned around, she was still at the spot he left her. Now, she's really pissing him off.

Natsume walked back to her and shouted, "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not moving, until you tell me, where you're taking me."

This girl will never stop until she makes him lose his temper. He sighed, "To Central Town."

Mikan blinked. "Huh? What's that?"

"If you ask me one more question, I'm going to kill you."

With that, Natsume walked away from, leaving Mikan no option but to follow him.

* * *

Mikan stepped out of the bus that took them towards Central Town. Her eyes widened and her mouth hanged open at the view of the Town she never knew existed. Natsume stepped out behind her, and then he stood next to her. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled his cell phone and flicked it open. Natsume dialed numbers and brought his phone to his ear.

"I'm here, is it ready?"

"_Yes, I'm waiting for you."_

"Good."

Then he hang up, he glanced at the brunette. "Follow me."

Mikan didn't have a choice

It was really hard focusing on what he came here for, when the girl next to him squealed at everything she saw, pointing at stuff, wrinkling her nose at others. She acted like a little child who received his first Christmas present. It was irritating him. Finally, to Natsume delight, they reached his destination.

Natsume checked around him before entered the shop, followed by Mikan. Natsume nodded at the cashier and kept on walking. Mikan looked around the shop. There was nothing special about it, just an old antique shop. Mikan walked towards a particular display, there was a row of beautifully arranged mini shiny status. Since she was small, Mikan has always been drawn to shiny objects. With a smile on her face, she admired the made.

"This way."

Natsume's voice made Mikan turned towards him. He was beckoning her to follow him. She did so. They both walked through a narrow door and turned right. They reached a room; there was nothing there in the room, just old furniture and old painting.

Natsume bent down and pulled the rug of the floor, revealing a hidden door on the floor. He pulled the handle to open the door and went inside the hidden passage, a stair case leading the way. Mikan followed him behind and when they reached to the ground they found a man standing before them.

"Did you do what I told you to, James?" asked Natsume.

"Yes," replied the man, glancing at Mikan. He was a foreigner, middle aged man with long fuzzy mustache.

He appeared to be holding a piece of midnight black garment. He handed it to Natsume, who tossed it at Mikan. She caught it, and with a confused look she held the piece of garment in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly at the outfit.

"Try it on," asked Natsume, well, more like ordered.

Mikan gave the outfit one more look before she disappeared behind a door. After five minutes, Mikan emerged for the dressing room. James brought a full length mirror and held it in front of Mikan. Mikan gasped. One thing she could describe herself as; is that she looked like a spy. She was wearing a slick, black shiny joined costume, which covered her entire body except that hands, head and feet.

_Wow!_ Thought Mikan. _I look like a apy._

She looked good. That was what Natsume thought about for a split second, before clearing his voice and turning his attention to James.

"Perfecto," James concluded, in his crisp accent.

"What is this?" asked Mikan.

"Your clothes for the missions," answered James. "It fits you perfectly." He turned to Natsume.

Natsume had to clear his voice again, because a particular memory crossed his mind.

"But, how did you know my size?" wondered Mikan, checking herself in the mirror. She certainly didn't tell him her clothe size and he definitely didn't see her-

Mikan gasped and covered her mouth. _Oh my God! That day in the bathroom. He must've had a good look at her, for him to know her exact size._ Mikan turned around to look Natsume who was smirking at her. He definitely knew what she was thinking about. Cheeks turning slightly red, Mikan excused herself to change back to her original clothes.

After they left the shop, both of them walked in silence. Safely tucked in her hand was the bag containing the outfit. For the whole time she didn't say anything. Embarrassed, you could say. She's here embarrassed for her sake, having a complete stranger knowing her body structure. Mikan gritted his teeth. He was pissing her-

Someone who was rushing pushed Mikan to a side. Mikan grabbed on the first thing her hand touched to prevent herself from falling. Mikan frowned at the guy that went passed her before she checked what she'd actually held on to. Then she met Natsume's eyes. He was glaring at her. Mikan looked down, and was shocked to see that she grasped Natsume's front shirt.

Before she had the chance to react, Natsume pushed her off non-too gently and walked away. Mikan cursed Natsume under her breath. Why did he have to push her, she only grabbed on to him because she was about to fall. What a pig.

Out of nowhere, a pair of hands grabbed Mikan from behind and covered her mouth. Mikan squirmed to free herself, but the next minute she knew, everything went black; she was pressed hard from all the directions; she could not breathe. It was like there were iron hands tightening around her chest; her eyeballs were being forced back into her head; her ear drums were being pushed deeper into her skull, and then-

Mikan took a big gulp of air and opened her streaming eyes. It took a few seconds to realize that Central town disappeared along with the fancy shops and people. Even Natsume was not there anymore.

_What is happening?_

The person that held Mikan let her go. Mikan regained her breath and turned around. She was surrounded with two boys; they had masks on so she couldn't identify them. Did they just kidnap her? Mikan eyes widened and she retreated back, only to be met by a wall.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Mikan frantic. She looked around her. She was in a room that was none furnitured and looked isolated. "Where am I?"

"Good, this time you caught a pretty chick, huh?" said one of them, he was a skin head with a dark brown eyes. And those eyes were looking hungrily at Mikan.

"Hmph, she's not bad," commented the other. He had black hair with blonde streaks and dark blue eyes. "She's gonna be fun, though," he smirked.

Mikan's heartbeats were increasing by the second. It increased suddenly when she noticed the skin-head walking towards her. Before Mikan had a chance to do anything, he grabbed her hands and pinned it on the wall above her head. Mikan was really scared. She didn't know where the hell she was, there was two men in a closed room that looked they were up to no good and she had no slight idea on how to escape, and if, to where?

Smirking, the skin-head brought his head closer to her, but Mikan jerked her face away from him. Slightly annoyed, grabbed her chin none too gently, and forced her to face him. Mikan whimpered in silence as attempted to kiss her again. She tried to knee or kick him, but he had her pinned firmly.

To Mikan's great relief, just before he tried to do anything, the only door to the room was kicked open and someone appeared on the entrance. Mikan didn't really know who to expect to appear on the door, but she never expected that person. Her eyes widened as Ty made his way towards her.

With no words, he pulled the skin-head off her and punched his face, sending him across the room with blood escaping his mouth. his mask fell off, revealing an ugly long scar across his left cheek. His partner sprinted to action when he realized what was happening. He charged towards Ty, who was helping Mikan.

"Are yo- are you ok?" asked Ty, slightly nervous.

Mikan nodded weakly. "Behind you!" warned Mikan shouting. She pushed Ty out of the way, and was hit by the guy. She fell unconscious. Small blood trickled down her face from her hair.

Anger rising in him, Ty stood up and punched the guy.

After twenty minutes, Ty was carrying an unconscious Mikan on his hands. With difficulty he opened a door and then he kicked it closed behind him.

Gently, Ty placed Mikan on a bed, that only occupied the room

He brought his phone to his ear and said, "Good work, boys. Now, keep it on the low until further notice."

He hung up, turned around and stared at the figure that lay helpless on the bed.

With a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face, slowly, Ty walked towards the bed.

* * *

**A/N**

Ooooh, what is Ty up to?

I know, this chap wasn't all that. I think it's the worst chap, took me time to get it done, coz I was stuck with what to do with it. But managed to finish it.

Bless,

-OLA


	9. Redemption

**A/N**

Thank you sooo much for reviewing, seriously it means a lot to me. Seeing that you gave time to review my story means a lot. Seriously. I love you guys.

**Chapter 7: Redemption**

* * *

"_Are yo- are you ok?" asked Ty, slightly nervous._

_Mikan nodded weakly. _

_"Behind you!" warned Mikan shouting. She pushed Ty out of the way, and was hit by the guy. She fell unconscious. Small amount blood trickled down her face from her hair. _

_Anger rising in him, Ty stood up and punched the guy._

"_You idiot!" spat Ty. "Where are you aiming?"_

_The other backed away and said, "Sorry, she suddenly got in the way!"_

"_What if she's hurt badly?" Ty raised Mikan's head and placed it on his lap. He examined Mikan's cut on her head, luckily it appeared to be just a graze. "What are you standing there for, go get me the first aid kit."_

"_Uh…there isn't one."_

_Ty let out a heated breath. He picked up Mikan and walked outside. There was a car waiting outside; Ty opened the back door and laid Mikan across the seats. He then retreated back and went inside the driving seat. Taking one last look at the unconscious Mikan, he started the engine and started driving._

_The plan wasn't suppose to end like this. He was supposed to fight the bad guys, save Mikan and appear a hero in front of Mikan. As petty as it sounds, the reason behind all this was to gain her trust. He's been planning this for a couple of days and missed school for it. He thought it would turn out perfect but with the bastard's mistake, the plan took a wrong turn._

_Ty ran his hand through his hair. Maybe it was for the better. The next plan was for him to take Mikan to the hotel, smooth things out. But there was a small part of him that believed that Mikan will never trust him and properly never let him take her anywhere. With her unconscious now, it's easier for him to take her there without any struggle._

_Ty parked his car and stepped out of the car. He pulled Mikan out and carried her to the hotel. _

"_Can I help you, sir?" spoke man behind the reception desk. He was eyeing Mikan._

"_I would like to rent a room."_

"_Something wrong with the lady?" asked the man, typing on the keyboard in front of him._

"_Uh… she got in to a little accident."_

_The man eyed him._

"_Oh, she's my girlfriend."_

_The man didn't appear to be convinced, but regardless, he handed Ty a set of keys and read him some instructions. Ty thanked the man and headed to the lift with Mikan in his arms. With difficulty he opened the door and then he kicked it closed behind him._

_Gently, Ty placed Mikan on a bed that only occupied the room along with some furniture._

_He brought his phone to his ear and said, "Good work, boys. Now, keep it on the low until further notice."_

_He hung up, turned around and stared at the figure that lay helpless on the bed. _

_With a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face, slowly, Ty walked towards the bed._

* * *

It's been two hours. Two freakin' hours and that girl were still missing. Natsume wasn't the type to care about anything, but this problem needed his full attention. He didn't understand how this happened. One minute she was there sulking behind him and the next minute, she disappeared. There was no trace of her. Nothing.

He shouldn't have let her walk behind him. How can he be so stupid? Natsume remembered the time when he pushed her away when she suddenly grabbed his shirt. Was it because of that she disappeared? Pushing her was just a reflex, because she was too close to him. But why did he push her?

Natsume shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and resumed looking for Mikan. About an hour ago, he had phoned Ruka to check if she had gone back to the dorm. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. Ruka did question the reason but Natsume didn't let him know. It was his problem, so he had to fix it on his own.

Is that girl playing games on him, to get him back? Because if she is, she's pissing him off. Ever the time he saw her, he hated her. He hated her so much he didn't know why. Natsume sighed in frustration. Where could she have gone? He still remembers Persona's last words to him on the phone.

"_This girl is very important, Hyuuga. I'm depending on you to look after her. With her ability she will be a target."_

_A target, my ass!_ Was what Natsume thought in his head. Sure thing the mystery on the fourth floor was bugging him. She doesn't remember anything on what happened and there was no clue that would lead to it. There was nothing about her to target.

Suddenly, something clicked in Natsume's head.

It was essential for every member of The Black Cat's outfit to have a tracking device planted inside the material they wear for missions. This was for the purpose of finding the person if he had gone missing in a mission. And only The Black Cat can access the tracking device so the enemy won't have a chance to track them down.

He should've thought of that earlier. The outfit he had bought earlier was fitted with that device. Natsume was thankful that he had found a lead. And when he finds her and discovers that she was playing on him, _God help me, I'm gonna murder that girl with my own hands._

Natsume took the bus back to the academy and went straight to the dorm.

"Hey Hyuuga, Persona is holding a meeting," said Akira. "Have you seen Sakura anywhere? Persona wants her to be there too."

"Busy," was Natsume short reply before he disappeared behind in lift. Natsume pressed the fourth floor button. With a soft _ting_ the doors of the lift slid open. Impatiently, Natsume hurried towards the middle door on the floor. He then typed the code on the side of the door, which emitted a green light.

Natsume pushed the door open and switched the light on. The room was a mess, due to the impact of the explosion of the room next to it. This room was used for the purpose of technology and similar matters, it ws filled with computers, different devices and wires tngled around. Eventually, Natsume managed to go through the mess and headed for one of the computers. He switched it on and typed on the keyboards. Finally, he tracked her down.

Natsume blinked at the screen. She was out of the Academy campus.

_What the hell?!_

Now, Natsume was in real shit.

* * *

Regaining her conscious slowly, Mikan stirred around until she was able to open her eyes. Her head was really throbbing painfully. What's with her and waking up with headaches? She brought a hand and rubbed her head gently. She was surprised to find a bandage around her head.

Mikan a little difficulty with sitting up but she managed to. She felt a weight beside her, which made her look side way. Mikan was shocked to find Ty asleep beside her. She looked around her. Suddenly events of what happened just before she had lost conscience were poured inside mind.

Mikan eyes widened. If Ty hadn't had came, God knows what would've happened to her. Mikan looked at Ty. She gazed at the face she once fell in love with. The same face that betrayed her love and trust. Sure he had done bad things to her but if it wasn't for him she would…

Mikan reached out a hand to touch Ty's face, but at the last second she withdrew her hand and cursed herself mentally.

"I don't mind, you know."

Mikan gasped lightly.

Ty popped one eye open and the other followed shortly. Stunning blue eyes stared at Mikan. His eyes were so penetrating she had to look away. Suddenly the idea of both of them being on the same bed made Mikan panic. She threw the covers off her and attempted to leave the bed. Unfortunately, she lost balance and fell on the floor.

Soon later, Ty was by Mikan's side helping her up. Unaware of what she was doing, Mikan leaned on him for support. She looked up and with panic; she realized his face was so close to hers. She panicked more when she noticed Ty's face inching towards her. At the last minute Mikan pushed him away.

"No, don't."

Ty was annoyed. He had let her go. Mikan strutted slightly but she regained her balance. She sat on the bed and faced Ty.

"Where are we?" asked Mikan.

"Hotel."

Mikan jerked her head towards him.

"Don't look at me like that," said Ty defensively. "With us being out of the academy campus, there was nowhere else to go."

"We're out of the academy?" said Mikan in surprise.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know."

There was silence.

"And no, nothing happened here," said Ty, answering Mikan's inner question. "Screwing unconscious girls doesn't turn me on."

Mikan looked away.

"Hmph, but screwing sluts with massive boobs turn you on, huh?" scuffed Mikan.

Striding towards her with speed, Ty grabbed Mikan's upper arms and pulled her up suddenly. Mikan let out a slight scream of surprise when Ty pushed her against the bed. He pinned her shoulders which made her impossible to move around.

"Wh-what are you doi-"

Ty cut her off and said in anger. "Why do you keep bringing the past up every time we try to talk?"

"Ty, let me go," shouted Mikan, squirming.

Ty's eyes were hazed with desires when he said. "No. I'm not letting you go this time."

With no warning Ty claimed Mikan's lips and savored her mouth against Mikan's will.

Mikan tried to push him away but there was no use. He was too strong. How can she get out of this problem? She had no idea where the hell she was? And she was so sure people were missing her over there. Especially Natsume. When she suddenly disappeared, did he even wonder where she went? Mikan doubted that. It was clear that he hated her so much, so why should he be concerned about her?

That thought made Mikan so sad that a tiny tear escaped her tightly-shut eyes.

* * *

Shutting the engine of his motorcycle, Natsume hopped off. He looked around him and found a small house. The lights were on inside. Natsume was sure that the signal was pointing to that house. Natsume crept towards the house like a cat, he checked whether the door was openand luckily, it was. As gently as he could, Natsume pushed the door open and he slid inside and closed the door behind him.

As soon as Natsume made sure that the signal of the outfit was not moving, he stormed out of the fourth floor and headed for the basement. Out of the collections of the vihicles, Natsume pulled out sleek black motorcycle and headed outside. The basement looked a small garage, down there were the vehicles The Black Out used for the missions.

No students were allowed to leave the grounds of the academy but The Black Cat was an exception. Natsume left the ground and headed for the direction of the signal.

Slowly Natsume crept towards a room which was slightly open and voices were emerging from it.

"…I only hit her slightly-"

"But he was so angry; he could've killed you…"

"Why is he getting obsessed over her anyway…?"

Natsume could only hear two voices and neither of them belonged to Mikan. Not waiting any longer, Natsume pushed the door slightly and peered inside. He could only see two figures standing a couple of feet apart. Seizing a moment, Natsume sneaked inside and grabbed the body closer to him.

The skin-head gasped when Natsume head-locked him in a painful way, his right arm was in a bad angle; it could break if it was moved slightly. His friend soon realized what was happening so he sprung to action and made a move towards Natsume.

"Move one more inch and I'll break his neck."

Natsume's icy voice made the other guy stop in his tracks. Natsume looked around the small room; unfortunately there was no trace of Mikan anywhere. Something caught Natsume's eyes. It was the bag that contained Mikan's outfit. It was on the floor and by its side on the floor were smudges of blood. First thing that flew in to Natsume's head was: Mikan bleeding. What had they done to her?

"Who are you?" asked the skin-head. "Let me go!" He tried to free himself, but it only made the situation for him more painful.

"Where is she?"

"Where is _who_?" asked back the other guy. "Who the hell you're talking about?"

Natsume tightened his grip, which made the skin-head scream in pain.

"Where the fuck is she?" repeated Natsume, anger present in his voice.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Reo impatiently.

"I don't know," shrugged Akira. "I did see Hyuuga earlier, but he looked like he was in a hurry."

"Was Sakura with him?"

"No."

Most of the dorm-mates were in the living room, seated on the couch and chairs, waiting for the meeting to start, but Natsume and Mikan were missing. Persona was standing in front of the window; he never said a word since he arrived. He knew that Natsume was in trouble and that trouble concerned the new member. Natsume knew better than break any of his rules.

The door was opened revealing Ruka holding his cell. He shook his head and said, "It keeps on going to the voice mail."

Eventually, Persona turned around. "We'll start the meeting."

Ruka took a seat beside Anthony.

"As you all can see the AAO has been on a move, since we destroyed their hidden chamber last time," said Persona. "I am sure that their list of targets has increased. I have been informed of lists of students that have been missing from other Alice schools and some from this school. It's possible that these students have been "

Persona placed a paper on the table. "Here are the lists of students that have been missing from this academy. It's alleged that two of them have been spotted near Baker Alice Academy, which is located at west of Japan. "

Persona looked at each student and said, "This is your next mission, you have to find all of them. You have two weeks."

And with that, Persona left the room.

Akira picked up the list of the table and scanned it. "A total of three students. All high schoolers." He continued, "Two males and one female." Akira tossed the piece of paper back to the table. He heaved a breath. "The usual, we divide to three groups, four of each and look for them."

The contents of the paper was four pictured and description inside. The first picture was of a boy with glasses.

_Name: Atsushi Hiro_

_Age: 16_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye color: Dark brown_

_Alice: teleporting_

The second picture was a boy.

_Name: Aki Hakiro_

_Age: 17_

_Hair color: Blond_

_Eye: Violet_

_Alice: Thunder_

The last picture was of a girl with short hair.

_Name: Aiya Midori_

_Age: 16_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Alice: Flying_

"So we have the first lead on where to find them," said Himukai. "All we have to do is plan the next move."

"We need Hyuuga to be here," commented Kaede. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know," replied Ruka, concern clear in his voice. Judging by Natsume's voice when he had called him earlier, he somehow felt that Natsume was in trouble and he knew that Natsume was not the type to ask help from anyone. If he ever was in trouble, he will try to fix it himself even if it takes his life. That's what kind of person Natsume was.

* * *

Natsume located the keys back to its hole and started the engine. He then roared off to his next destination. But that was not before he had collected some information from the guys he had found in the deserted house. Also, he made sure that both of them were not able to walk for at least a week.

He didn't really understand where the anger had arisen from, but the blood on the floor and the picture of Mikan bleeding set him off. They said to him that another guy had taken Mikan to a hotel. This time, the picture that came up in Natsume's head needed no describing.

After ten minutes of top speed driving, Natsume finally reached his destination. He then shut off his engine and got off of his motor cycle. He strode to the hotel and stopped on the reception desk.

"Can I help you, sir?"

* * *

"Get-off me!" shouted Mikan, after she struggled to push him off. She kneed his stomach and pushed him off the bed.

With a _thud_, Ty fell on the floor. Mikan seized the moment and ran for the door, she was about to open the door but was caught from behind by Ty. He pulled her back and pinned her on the bed.

"Come on, Mikan," said Ty, breathless. He ran a finger across her cheek. "I know you liked it. Admit it. Like old times."

"Like hell I will," said Mikan. Then she softened up, "Please, Ty please let me go."

"No, Mikan," said Ty firmly. "I let you go too many times, this time, I'm not."

Mikan anger had risen up and with all her power she tried to fight Ty off. On the other hand, Ty was trying to tame Mikan but she was too wild, too stubborn. Finally, he got hold of her hands and pinned them above her head.

Mikan's amber orbs looked at Ty's baby blue eyes with utter hate. Mikan thought that she hated him a lot back then. But the way she hated him then, was nothing compared to how she hated him right then.

"You'll pay for th-" said Mikan, but she was cut off by Ty's lips.

Unable to think of anything to do, Mikan suddenly bit Ty's lower lip. Ty pulled back and grunted in pain. He licked his lip feeling the metallic taste of blood.

_Slap_

Mikan let out a loud gasp. Tears of pain were running on either side of her face wetting the sheets beside her head. "How…how c-could you?" hiccupped Mikan.

Regret filled Ty and guilt swirled through him. He never meant to hit her, it was a mistake. She ticked him off that's why he hit her. Oh God, why did he do that? Ty rubbed Mikan's face as if he was trying to ease the pain he caused her.

"I'm sorry," apologized Ty.

"Just…leave me alone…" sobbed Mikan.

Ty bit his lip before he uttered anything and then he lowered his lips to kiss Mikan's swollen cheek. However, Mikan was trying to get her face as far away from him as possible.

_BANG._

Suddenly the door of the room was kicked open.

Mikan didn't remember ever feeling happier than the second she saw Natsume's face.

* * *

**A/N**

Ooooh what a cliffy?

And, Natsume + Motorcycle Nice.

lool

I bet most of you were like **O...O** when I updated.

It's shocking, isn't it? Yes, hahaha.

I thought I should get my act together and be a sensible writer.

Apologies from me for not updating sooner for my other chapies. I decided that I'll update the chapters approximately two to three weeks if not sooner. The more time I would take, in case of anything, is three weeks. I'm not really good with sticking with deadline, but I promise you I'll try.

Bless


	10. Ty

**A/N**

Don't even ask. I beg you. The guilt's been eating me up since...

Yeah, I know, I suck.

**Chapter 8: Ty**

* * *

It took three men, Mikan and the hotel manager to pull Natsume and Ty apart but with difficulties. Ty was supported minor injuries to his head; on the other hand Natsume looked almost fine. Natsume wanted to continue despite all that but Mikan's grip on his arm stopped him.

"No, don't..." insisted Mikan, tugging at his arm.

With anger, Natsume shrugged Mikan's hands off. He ran his hand through his hair with frustration, unable to understand why he lost control at the sigh. He didn't know why, but after he saw him on top of Mikan and tears coming from her eyes, he wanted to rip that guy's head off.

* * *

The motorbike came to a halt, which made Mikan's eyes pop open. She raised her head and looked around her. Her eyes fell on the familiar building she lived in. Mikan popped herself into a sitting position after she realized she was leaning on Natsume so closely. She quickly let go of Natsume's waist and got off the motorcycle.

She stood awkwardly by Natsume. "Um..I want to tha-"

But before Mikan had chance to finish her sentence, Natsume stormed off with his ride. Mikan watched in surprise as Natsume disappeared from her sight. After a second or two, her eyes squinted in annoyance. _That idiot! He didn't even give me a chance to thank him._

Mikan's expression softened as she remembered what happened earlier. He had actually saved her today and she was really thankful for him. She wondered how he found her, because it turned out that she was outside the academy campus. And how she ended up there, she didn't know.

Mikan walked to the porch of the building and she sat on the stairs, the bag that contained her outfit secure in her arms. Her face darkened as Ty's face flashed in her face. She sure hated him before, but the hatred she held for him at this moment wouldn't compare to anything in the world. How could he do that, after all the things he did to her, why would he want to hurt her so badly?

Mikan felt a sting in her eyes and her throat began to pick up that familiar sensation. Hastily, she rubbed her eyes. It's not time for her to cry right now. But very time she wiped her eyes, fresh new tears well up in her eyes. After she got tired, she gave up and let the tears fall. Se cried in silent, her mind replaying the events before her eyes.

After what seemed like ages, Mikan finally stopped crying. She stood up and headed for the door. As soon as she opened the door, she was faced with someone.

"Mikan-chan!"

It was Yuu.

"Hey.." mumbled Mikan.

"What has he done to you?"

Mikan blinked. How the hell does he know? Did Natsume tell the rest of them what happened? Not long ago he was with me, how did he manage to do that? She wasn't actually planning on telling anyone not even the teachers. And now they all know.

_Oh man._

He told them. He told them everything. _This is so embarrassing._

"Mikan-chan, are you ok?" asked a concerned Yuu.

"Yes…" answered Mikan, dragging her words. "It wasn't serious…"

"Come in," Yuu made a space for her to enter the house. "You must be really tired."

Yuu led Mikan to the living room where, to her misfortune, the rest of the dorm mates were waiting. Mikan flinched when she noticed them staring at her. Then her eyes fell on Natsume who was sitting on the far corner. His blood red eyes were avoiding hers.

He told them.

Mikan was sure of it. With the silence filling the room, she quickly turned on her heels and left the room.

* * *

Mikan laid on her bed motionless, she replayed the events that happened to her from the day she entered this house. Each incident was worse than the other. Maybe it was better for her to leave. She should've listened to Marques and Anthony when they warned. Even Natsume warned her. But now it's too late. She can't leave, because of what Persona has whispered in her ears…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Mikan groaned inwardly, she really didn't want to see anyone at all. Before she could answer the door swung open anyways. It was Yuu.

"Mikan-chan, I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I wanted to see if you're really okay."

"im ok, thanks," answered Mikan with a fake smile. "I'll be fine."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary or shall I call the nurse?"

"Yuu, im okay," affirmed Mikan. "he hasn't done much anyway, if it wasn't for Hyuuga, things would've been probably worse…"

"huh…" muttered Yuu in confusion. "What do you mean? wasn't Natsume the one who did that to you?"

Now Mikan was in confusion. She stared at Yuu, trying to make sense of what he said. "what..?"

"Natsume said that he used strict and painful training on you. He sent me here to tell you that you don't have to come to training tomorrow."

_Omg…._Mikan smiled in amazement. _he didn't tell them. He Didn't…_

"that bad huh? Is that how much you hated the training?" smiled Yuu in sympathy.

Mikan came back to her senses but the smile didn't vanish. "No that's not it. But thank you for telling me. Where is Hyuuga now?"

"In his room."

"It was a mistake."

"No, Ruka," Natsume cut him off, anger present in his voice. "The fact that she escaped under my eye, pisses me off."

"It was just a mistake."

"That mistake could have been fatal and it was not meant to happen," Natsume clenched his fist to the point his knuckles went white. "Ever since that girl stepped in this dorm, I've been really pissed off. I don't know what it is, but something about her pisses me off."

"Ok," answered Ruka, surprised by his best friend's behaviour. Actually he was quite amused. He doesn't remember when was the last time he seen him like this. A small smile played on his lips as he weighed the possibilities that there's a hidden feeling behind that hate.

"You should give her a chance," suggested Ruka. "She's trying her best."

"She is not meant to be here."

"Why are you so against her?"

"Because she's going to ruin everything.."

They heard a noise coming from the door way, both turned their head only to see Mikan and from the look on her face they knew that she didn't miss much of their conversation.

"Mikan.." started Ruka.

"I just came here to thank you," said Mikan, looking straight at Natsume who averted his eyes away. He didn't appear to acknowledge her so she sighed and began to leave, but she came to a halt and turned around.

"Why do you hate me so much?" asked Mikan bluntly.

"Mikan...he doesn't hate yo-"

"I do," smirked Natsume, before fixing his amber orbs on her face. "You're an eyesore, and I want you out of this academy."

"Well I don't like you either," said Mikan, in defence, crossing her arms. "You think that you're all that and everyone is scared of you. Well I'm not. And what you did for me today doesn't change the fact that you're still an ass-hole."

It took Natsume a split-second to remove the surprised expression that masked his face, he expected to leave weeping.

Mikan continued, "I told you before, I am not leaving this academy, I don't care what you do."

And with that, Mikan turned her heels and left, but not before she threw a smile towards Rukas direction.

Mikan formed a fist. _That idiot! _She will not be affected by his attitude towards her, she has to remain strong if she wants to survive this. It was getting dark, so Mikan considered going back to her room to sleep but she fought against it and headed for the lift. When she reached the ground floor she was greeted by a plate crashing on the wall right next to her head. Rooted in her place, her mouth dropped open. A laughter pulled her from her shocked state.

"Omg, I'm so sorry Mikan-chan!" exclaimed a voice.

"I hope you're not hurt, this stupid robot is getting a little cranky, he started throwing plates around."

Miksn instantly recognized the twin's voice, she glanced at the said robot who was whizzing round and round. The place looked like a mess, broken plates and food everywhere.

"Sorry, we didn't see you coming," smiled marques, sheepishly.

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows.

"We don't always see everything that happens in the future," explained Anthony.

"We just get snip shots of what could happen and it doesn't always come true, so we don't rely on it too much," added marques.

"The future changes," said Anthony.

"Always," concluded marques.

"Which is a bummer really, we thought with this alice we could ace the exams or something."

"But we're not even lucky enough to see what evil plans jinno has for us this year," said marques, his face resembling her math teacher Jinno.

Mikan couldn't help but laugh.

"You should laugh more, mikan-chan," said marques smiling.

"Yeah," agreed Anthony. "You're way cuter when you smile."

Mikan's smile widened. "Thank you guys, you're really sweet."

They walked together towards the living room. The twind ordered the robot who now was functioning normally and piking up the broken glass to get some tea and biscuits to the living room.

When the reached the living room it was empty.

"Where's everyone?" asked Mikan, taking a seat near the window.

"Probably gone to sleep, preparing for the mission tomorrow."

"A mission?" asked mikan, puzzled.

"Yes," answered marques. He gave mikan a couple of papers. "when to find missing students."

Mikan glanced at the papers but before she started reading them, she glanced at the twins one more time. They were play-wrestling. Mikan smiled at the sight and then her smiled began to disappear when she started to wonder why they were in this kind of organisation that sends students for missions, she's even more surprised why someone like Yuu was involved too.

"How long have you guys been in this..Black Cat organisation?"

"Pretty much since we started the academy," answered Anthony.

"So were you forced in to it or did you join out of free will?"

"I wouldn't exactly say forced.." prompted Anthony. His bright blue eyes wondered around the room as if trying to weigh what he's suppose to say. He sighed and continued. "Our father practically dumped us in this academy. We, as he puts it, are not good enough to be his sons," he smiled bitterly.

"Why?" asked mikan, surprised.

"he never really approved of us in the begining, but it got worse when he found out that we have Alices. He freaked out thinking that there's something's wrong with us."

"Honestly, we think its the best thing that ever happened to us," grinned marques. "We never been happier."

"So he found out about this special academy that takes in students with Alices, so he signed us up almost immediately. He probably thought it was a facility for mental people," laughed Anthony. "Then persona took the advantage of our old man by making him sign us in what he described to him as a boot camp, but really it was Black Cat organisation."

"At first, it was nice. Natsume, ruka, tsubasa, and Himukai were already here and they've been ok to hang around with. We get this cool dorm that's different from the rest of the school and people were generously nice here. But then it got complicated and it was too late to opt out."

Mikan was listened intently to their story, she didn't notice the robot placing tea and biscuits on the table.

"But do you want to opt out?" asked Mikan curiously.

"To be honest we don't know, I mean what else could we do besides this? "

"What about you're…mom?" mikan wondered whether it was the right thing to ask this question.

"We don't know much about her," said anothony, biting in to a piece of biscuit. "according to dad said she left us when we were three."

"We never seen her since," added marques. "She probably just went back to Portugal."

Mikan sensed that they didn't want to continue talking so she stopped asking questions and looked back at the papers she was reading, she flipped the page and looked at the pictures of the missing students. Suddenly, mikan rose to her feet, her eyes glued on one particular picture. It was of a boy with glasses, he had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" asked one of the twin in a worried voice.

Mikan's heart began thumping wildly. She's seen him before. It was the same guy who kidnapped her. the same guy Ty saved her from. Sure, he wasn't wearing glasses at the time and he didn't have hair either, but the scar was still there, she could recognize that scar anywhere. It must be him. She has to tell Natsume about this.

"Um..I'm ok, I just remembered that there's something I have to do," said mikan in a breathless voice. "I'll see you guys in the morning then."

And with that Mikan dashed out of the room, she couldn't wait for the lift so she sprinted for the stairs. When she reached for Natsume's room, she kicked the door open, only to see a girl sitting on his bed, taking her shoes off and Natsume was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?" asked mikan. "Where's Natsume?"

She didn't say anything, but smirked at her. The bathroom door suddenly was thrown wide open and mikan whiped her head towards it. She saw Natsume emerging out of the bathroom and Mikan instantly noticed that he was shirtless.

"Tut tut Natsume," purred the girl that was now starting to take her blouse off. "Did you double-book over me?" she stared at mikan, up and down. "Couldn't you have booked her another night?"

Mikan was so lost. She didn't understand what the lady was talking about. Is she his girlfrind? She looked over at Natsume, who started putting on a shirt he grabbed from his bed.

Natsume gave the girl one look and said in a low voice, "leave."

The girl tossed her blond hair angrily behind her. She glared at mikan and said. "Are you gonna choose _her _over _me_?"

Mikan blinked in confusion

"I'm not going to ask twice," said Natsume in a dangerous voice. He then tossed a couple of gold coins at her.

The blond snapped her mouth shut, then after a moment she began buttoning back her blose and putting back her heels on. After a minute she grabbed her bag, that was on the bed, angrily and she shoved the coins that Natsume threw at her in the bag. She then left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What do you want?" snapped Natsume.

Startled by his voice, mikan almost forgot why she came to him in the first place. But who the hell was that girl? _From what happened two minutes ago, she didn't look like she was his girlfriend. But why was she undressing in his room as if she was a…_then the realization hit mikan hard, then she looked at Natsume with disgust.

"What do you want?" asked Natsume again. He started walking slowly towards mikan, who unconsciously started backing away.

"Ever heard of knocking, polka-dots?" said Natsume, edging more closely towards her. He then placed either of his hands on then wall behind mikan, trapping her.

"You ruined my night," he smirked. "are you prepared to make up for it?".

_What the hell?_

* * *

**A/N**

Omg guys I really miss writing this story, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, if it weren't for your encouraging reviews and semi-angry messages, I wasn't even sure of coming back haha. But I really love this story and hopefully I **will** finish it *fingers crossed*

There's probably a lot of mistakes here, its 4 in the morning here haha and i think my brain stopped functioning. I could've just looked at it more in the morning and posted it then, but i wanted to send it as soon as possible. Thanks for not giving up on me guys especially sapphireangel09, hope you guys enjoyed it

Bless

OLA


	11. Dilemmas

**A/N: **I UPDATED YAY!

**Chapter 9: Dilemmas**

* * *

Natsume was leaning dangerously close to her and it made Mikan retreat until her back lined with the door. Mikan raised her hands and started pushing Natsume away from her.

''Look, I don't know what kind of idea you have of me and you may have girls constantly throwing themselves at your feet, I'm grateful that you saved me and all, but I'm not interested in you.''

Mikan's words put Natsume in a halt and he stared at her in surprise. _Is she serious?_ Thought Natsume in amusement.

"Don't flatter your self, polka-dots.''

He walked away from her towards his bed. He sat down arms behind his back on the bed supporting his torso. ''I have no interest in little girls like you.''

Mikan's stared at him. _So rude!_

''This is the third time I'm going to ask,'' said Natsume, his voice dripping with annoyance. ''What do you want?''

It took a while for Milan to remember the reason why she came to his room in the first place. Who blames her? When this person is able to boil her blood in mere seconds.

''I...came to talk to you about the missing students.''

''What about them?''

"One of them was the one that ki-''

Milan felt her eyes stinging. She can't cry now, she managed to not cry in front of Natsume before. She can't start now.

''One of...one of them was the one that two that kidnaped me.''

''I know."

Milan narrowed her eyes. ''How?''

''I just know,'' said Natsume, looking at her with bored expression. ''You're done?''

Mikan knew she wasn't getting much out of him so she made a move towards the door. Her hand clasped the handle and pulled the door open but Natsume's voice stopped her short.

''Stay away from him.''

Mikan turned her head towards natsume and was taken by the way he was looking her. Mikan knew perfectly who he was referring to but what surprised her is why he cared enough to warn her off him.

''Why?''

''Just because.''

Mikan rolled her eyes. ''You can't just drop hints like that and not elaborate.''

''I just did,'' snapped Natsume. ''Now leave.''

Mikan stood there and stared at Natsume with hard expression. After a few seconds she turned her heels towards him and slammed the door behind her but not before saying, ''I don't have to listen to you.''

* * *

Mikan's alarm rang at 7:00 am. She groaned loudly as the loud sound jolted her from her blissful sleep. Mikan would've swore that she had only slept 2 seconds.

She reached her hand out and brought the annoying sound to a stop. She rubbed her eyes vigorously and stretched her limps. Mikan was really exhausted, she hasn't really had a decent sleep in a long time. The longer she stayed here, the longer things are getting worst.

First was living with 11 dangerous guys, then the incident in the 4th floor, the kidnapping and Ty.

_Ty_.

Mikan groaned for the second time when she remembers the incident in the hotel room. She could not believe that Ty could hurt her like that, after all she's been through because of his betrayal. _But he looked really sad and by the sounds of it he really missed her._

_No Mikan, don't you let him sway your emotions_, said mikan sternly to herself. She can't forgive him. First cheating on her and then forcing himself on her like that. If it wasn't for Natsume, God knows what would have happened.

_Natsume._

Mikan groaned for the third time in despair. And then there's Natsume. The (annoying) dorm mate that lived just across her room. He is so hard to figure out. She is certain that he hates her. But then he has helped her earlier and he didn't tell the others about what has happened to spare her feeling.

Mikan glanced at the clock and it read 7:09. She sighed and dragged her body towards the bathroom.

* * *

''So the mission starts tonight. Have you all read the information carefully?'' Asked akira.

A chores of 'yes's sounded across the dining room. Including mikan, the guys were eating breakfast, each dressed in their school uniform.

''There's no need to look for astushi,'' announced akira. ''i was informed that this student was located in a nearby hospital supporting some injuries and accompanying him was one of the students that was missing from baker Alice academy.''

Mikan looked up in surprise. That's her old school and that's the guy that kidnapped her and the other one must be the other kidnapper. She stole a glance at Natsume's direction but he had his eyes closed.

_I wonder what happened to them,_ thought Mikan. _Did Ty really beat those guys up badly after she lost conscious?_ She didn't really know, what she knew is that he had saved her from them, which she really is thankful for.

''So, aki and aiya will be our main priority. Only 6 members will be needed to participate in this mission,'' continued Akira. ''the mission will happen tonight, so the six members that will be participating should be decided by tonight.''

Their breakfast ended with fujii's words as they all scrambled out of the dining room, each grabbing their school bags and heading towards the exit.

As Mikan headed for the door, someone grabbed her shoulder.

''Can I speak to you, Sakura?''

With out turning mikan recognised the voice to be fujii's.

''Sure.''

As they waited for the room to empty, Akira ushered Mikan to have a seat.

''Before I start, I want to say that I'm glad you're okay and thankful that Natsume was there in time to save you.''

Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but Akira interjected.

''Yes, I know what happened,'' he answered her wordless question. ''I was told last night.''

"Who else knows?" asked Mikan with dread.

"Apart from Hyuuga and me, Ruka and Persona."

Mikan groaned inwardly.

''So." Akira fixed his eyes on Mikan, making her feel uneasy. ''What I want to ask you is, what exactly happened?''

''I thought hyuuga filled you in already,'' grunted Mikan.

Akira smiled politely at mikan. ''I want to hear it from you.''

Mikan hesitantly looked at Akira before she continued to stare at the table.''I don't want to talk about it.''

''Miss Sakura, it's really important that I know what exactly happened,'' affirmed Akira. ''As you may know already, one of the missing student from this academy was involved in your kidnapping.''

Mikan's stomach lurched as she nodded. She really didn't want to talk about this subject and especially not to him.

''Do you have any idea why you were kidnapped?''

She shook her head once.

Akira observed Mikan carefully as he asked the next question.

''Who is Kyoko Ty?''

Mikan's eyes snapped back to Akira's eyes. Her breath quickened and her head pounded with the horrible memories that began swirling around her mind. "He's no one," she lied.

"See, I don't think that's true," argued Akira. "I believe you two used to be in the same school before this one."

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? And so what if we were in the same school, it doesn't mean that I know him."

"Then, mind to explain why he'd kidnapped you yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" she shook her head. "Ty did not kidnap me, it was the other two students that were found in the hospital."

"Ty arranged the kidnapping."

Mikan's eyes widened, "that can't be…" she looked at Akira with disbelieve. "Ty would never do that…that doesn't make sense!" snapped Mikan. "He saved me from them."

Akira was about to speak when mikan spoke first.

"Look…Ty and I used to date before," said Mikan with difficulty. "I don't believe he would do something like that."

There was a few seconds silence between them before Mikan continued. "How do you know all this, where did you get this information from?"

"Natsume," anwsered Akira. Noticing Mikan's face as it grew in confusion, he continued, "I'd like to explain all this, but first I need to know what exactly happened."

Mikan wanted to argue further but she sensed that Akira won't be budge until she answered his questions. "I don't know what happened exactly...all I know is that one second I was walking behind Natsume and the next thing I know, someone grabs me from behind and then I end up in this strange place outside this academy. they start harassing me and then Ty comes and saves me, then he takes me to a hotel and starts attacking me then Natsume comes and saves me. That's it!"

Mikan sighed loudly as she covered her face with her hands. "Now can you tell me how Ty arranged my kidnapping?"asked Mikan, dropping her hands on the table.

"Not now, we have school."

He quickly added when Mikan glared at him. "Why don't you come and find me at lunch?"

* * *

Mikan was ten minutes late for her first lesson, not to mention that she missed recess. She got in trouble with Mr. Jinno, adding a week to her previous detention record. Akira is really making a habit of scoring her detentions. During the remaining time of the lesson, Mikan hardly concentrated on any material that was being taught in the lesson. How can Akira tell her that Ty arranged the kidnapping, it just didn't make sense at all. Why would he just kidnap her and then pretend to save her.

Mikan glanced at the empty seat beside her and sighed.

* * *

At lunch time, Mikan scanned the dinning hall for Akira, eager to hear his explanation. She finally spotted him, sitting at the corner of the hall with Andou.

Great.

When Mikan reached her destination, she took a seat beside Andou and, completely ignoring his presence. "Hey," she addressed Akira.

"What, there is no 'hello' for me?" exclaimed Andou. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" he said in mock hurt.

But Mikan didn't pay the slight attention to him and she continued looking at Akira with meaningful expression.

Andou glanced from Mikan to Akira and then back to Mikan. "What's going on between you two?"

Neither of them answered, but Akira finally looked away from Mikan and said to Andou. "Can you give us a few minutes alone?"

Andou raised an eyebrow. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on here."

"Please." Andou snapped his eyes back to Mikan's direction. She was looking at him pleading eyes.

There was a long silence, before Andou began gathering his belonging. "Ok chill, what's with the heavy atmosphere here, anyways." He stood up and hooked his bag behind his shoulder. "I'll see you two later." He then picked his tray and walked away.

"Where's your food?" asked Akira.

"I'm not hungry."

"I noticed that you didn't really eat this morning, either."

"Why do you care?"

Akira hallf smiled and ran his hand through his dark purple hair. "I'm just concerned."

"That's not important right now," stressed Mikan. "Can you just explain what you meant earlier?"

Akira sighed, "Ok.'' He took off his glasses and fixed his eyes on Mikan. "When you went missing, Natsume checked the tracker on the outfit that he bought you that day." To answer Mikan's confused expression, he said, "Each Black Cat member has a tracker in their mission outfit, which only transponds with Black Cat organisation. Natsume then followed the signal to the location where you were held and found the two that kidnapped you."

Akira paused. "They confessed to him that Ty arranged everything. But of course, not before some interrogation."

"I don't understand..." said Mikan, confused and angry. "Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know. But the strange thing is that someone helped them. Someone more powerful, maybe dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"No student is allowed to leave the Academy grounds and to condemn that rule, a lot of measures has been taken in to account. This academy is surrounded by a protective force that doesn't allow anyone to enter the academy grounds or leave. But there's an exception for a few. So, for a student to teleport that easily must have had help from someone."

Silence settled upon them as Mikan took in every word he said. It was so confusing, why would Ty do that? is it because he wanted to prove that he is worthy of her, that he can gain her trust?

"I still..." mumbled Mikan. "I can't believe he would do that. Yes, he's a jerk, but kidnapping...?"

"As much I would like to continue with this conversation, I can't," interrupted Akira. He glanced at his watch and picked up his glasses. "I have to be somewhere."

"Where is Ty now?" asked Mikan.

"He's still missing," replied Akira. After he gathered his stuff, he gave Mikan one last smile and walked away.

It was too noisy in the dinning hall for Mikan to think coherently about this, so she stood up to leave but someone sat opposite her. That someone was Hotaru.

"Oh, Hotaru chan," said Mikan, surprised. she at back down and smiled at her sort-of friend. "How are you?"

"Where's my money?"

"Huh..." baffled Mikan.

"The money you owe me for saving your ass," smiled Hotaru, menacingly. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Oh...erm..." strutted Mikan. "no, i didn't forget. i will pay, i promise. soon."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"So," prompted hotaru. "Are you and fujii dating?" She nodded at the direction Akira left to.

"What-no!" Cried Mikan.

"Bummer," said Hotaru, disappointed. "You two looked like you were having an intense conversation."

"We were just talking about stuff..." trailed off Mikan.

"Why do you look like your cat just died?"

"Nothing, its just a lot of stuff happened."

"Like...?"

"It's okay, i don't want to bore you," said Mikan.

"Whatever," dismissed Hotaru. "Class is about to start. I'll see you."

The school bell rang right on cue indicating the start of fifth lesson. Students scrambled off their seats and headed for their classes, while Mikan dragged her feet.

* * *

After school, back in the dorm, Mikan Ruka, Akira and Natsume were seated in the study room, while the rest of house mates were in the living room prepared for the mission.

"I think we should tell the rest of the housemates what really happened with Mikan," suggested Akira, glancing at Mikan's direction. "It might help."

"I don't know if Mikan would be okay with it," emphasized Ruka.

"I don't know..." hesitated Mikan.

Akira's Phone rang and he excused himself to answer it.

"I knew she would cause a trouble," scoffed Natsume.

Mikan snorted loudly. "Are you telling me I caused the kidnapping?"

"You're psycho boyfriend of yours is the blame too."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"You're being unfair."

"I warned you to leave," snapped Natsume.

"And I told you I am not leaving," Mikan snapped back.

"You two need to calm down," purposed Ruka, feeling like he's in a middle of a storm. "We need to find a solution for this problem, and you two constantly being at each others throats doesn't help."

Mikan mumbled a 'sorry' while Natsume just looked the other way.

After a while, Akira slipped back in to the room. When he neared his dorm mates, the look on his face made the others stop what they were doing and focus their attention on him.

"It was Persona..."said Akira.

"What? what is it?" asked Mikan anxiously.

"What did Persona say?" urged Ruka.

"...he said the students that were involved in Mikan's kidnapping were found dead in their hospital bed."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much to each one of you that took the time to read my stories and is being patient with me. I'm really grateful for your words of encouragement in your reviews and PMs.

Bless you all.

OLA


End file.
